Best Friend Brain
by MTL17
Summary: The latest brain really gets to Liv. This story takes place after Season 1.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own iZombie. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

Liv Moore went rigid, her pupils dilated and her vision was suddenly taken over. It was never pleasant receiving one of her 'visions'. Well, there were one or two which had ended pleasantly, especially on her latest brain, but the moment she was taken over by the vision and the moment she came out of it were always very unpleasant indeed. Although it didn't compare to envisioning the moment someone else died. It wasn't just that she could see it, she could feel it. The certainty of knowing you were going to die. The overwhelming fear, and despair. And this time it was worse than ever before, and Liv had experienced a few horrific deaths.

One unique thing about this death was it was self-inflicted. A girl about her own age hanged herself inside her bathroom, hoping that her neck would snap from the force of the impact. It didn't. The poor girl was left hanging there for a few long minutes, Liv experiencing the same agony and like the girl praying for death. Then as the life faded from her body the girl's final thought was of her best friend, who she had secretly been in love with for years and just couldn't take the rejection after finally admitting the truth to her.

When the vision was finally over Liv clutched her neck and desperately gasped for breath. She was fine, she always was, no matter how vivid the vision was or what the victim had been going through at the time, physically she was fine. Mentally was another story. If Ravi couldn't find a way to cure her soon she was sure she would go completely crazy from seeing all this death. It was easily the worst part of being a zombie, and she regularly ate brains. At the very least she would develop multiple personality disorder and need to be heavily medicated to stay a productive member of society/out of some kind of psych ward.

This time was worse of all though, as it just made her think about everything that happened over the past few weeks. Months even. Then all of a sudden there was a knock on the door and she ran to it at what felt like the speed of one of those vampires on The CW. When she reached the door she stopped with her hand on the door handle, closed her eyes and rested her forehead against it. She then spent almost a full minute repeating to herself over and over again it's not real, it's not real, it's not real. Peyton is fine, Peyton is fine, Peyton is fine. Then she flung open the door and with teary eyes looked at who was on the other side of it.

As she did this she whimpered, "Peyton?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own iZombie. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

A few weeks ago...

Liv was depressed. She had been for quite a while, pretty much ever since she had become a zombie, and while some days were better than others this one had just sucked. It was her birthday, and she had never felt so alone. Her family an ex-fiancé wanted nothing to do with her, the majority of her remaining friends were busy or wouldn't even know it was her birthday, and then of course there was her best friend Peyton Charles. Or more accurately, ex-best friend. Not that she blamed Peyton for running, not after... what happened, but she couldn't stand thinking about where she was now, what she might be doing.

Lately Liv had tried not to think about Peyton, but for a few wonderful hours she had a best friend again. She wasn't Peyton, no one could be, but they clicked, and it was really fun to be girly with someone for the first time in a long time. Then she turned out to be a murderer and had broken Liv's nose in an attempt to run away. Luckily Liv had caught the bitch, and exhilarating healing came as part of the zombie package, but it was the cherry on top of the shit sundae which had been this birthday. Easily her worst birthday ever. And to end it Liv would invent a new cocktail, half vodka, half zombie tears with a dash of hot sauce. Then she opened her door to find Peyton waiting for her in her living room.

There was a long pause and then Peyton murmured, "Hi."

"Hi." Liv replied, quickly closing the door behind her and walking further into the room. That was when she spoted a birthday cake, and she was overwhelmed with relief and happiness, "Peyton, I-

"You're new roommate let me in." Peyton explained softly, "She stuck around for a while, then left. Said something about business."

Barely even registering what her old friend was saying Liv began closing the distance between them, arms outstretched, only for Peyton to back away, causing Liv to broken-heartedly tell her, "Peyton, I would never hurt you."

There was a pause and then Peyton asked, "So, you're still... you?"

"Yes!" Liv exclaimed, feeling insulted, "How can you even ask me that?"

"Because you're dead!" Peyton snapped, before backtracking in trying to calm herself down, "Were dead? Are dead? God Liv, you're not even sure, are you?"

Liv swallowed softly and said, "It doesn't matter, I'm-"

"It matters to me." Peyton interrupted forcefully, "Whether you were dead or not. That will never not matter to me."

There was a long pause and then with teary eyes Liv softly said, "I'm still me."

Another pause and then Peyton softly admitted, "I so want to believe that."

"Then do." Liv said simply.

Yet another pause, the longest of Liv's life, and then Peyton said, "Fuck it."

Pretty much a second later they were in each other's arms and hugging tightly, Liv trying not to cry and failing miserably as she whimpered, "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too." Peyton murmured, before moving back slightly and cupping Liv's beautiful face, "God Liv, I thought I lost you."

"You didn't." Liv said softly, "And you won't. God Peyton, I-"

Before Liv could get another word out Peyton leaned forward ever so slightly and suddenly she was kissing her. Her incredibly beautiful, and super straight, best friend was kissing her and Liv didn't know what to think. For the first few seconds her mind was a total blank, then her eyes, which unlike Peyton's hadn't closed, went wide and her mind started going a mile a minute as she tried to figure out what on earth was going on. After all, in many ways this was weirder than becoming a zombie, and only slightly less expected. Then shortly after she was regaining the ability to think Peyton broke the kiss and pulled back, looking even more horrified than Liv felt.

"Oh God." Peyton croaked, quickly pulling away completely, grabbing her things and heading to the door. Before she made it more than a few steps Liv tried to follow, which caused her to turn around and snap, "Leave me alone Liv!"

"Peyton, I-" Liv began.

"Look, I'm sorry." Peyton interrupted, softening her tone as she added, "I'm so sorry. This was a mistake. I can't be here. I'm sorry."

Liv watched Peyton reach the door and then pleaded, "Please stay."

"I can't." Peyton said softly, looking back at Liv momentarily, "I... I... happy birthday Liv."

Liv was pretty sure those last words weren't meant to be sarcastic, but they sure as hell felt like it given that Peyton immediately followed them up with leaving through the apartment door, leaving Liv alone. Again. So, she had almost gained a new best friend today and got back the best friend she'd had since college, only for both of them to be ripped away from her. The second one hurt a lot more of course, especially because it felt so similar to the last time Peyton had run from the apartment they once shared, once again making Liv feel like she had just lost her best friend forever, and like before it devastated her.

After standing there for several long minutes Liv uttered the only words she could, "Worst. Birthday. Ever."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own iZombie. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

Peyton was stood outside her old apartment two weeks later, the one she had shared with her once best friend and ran out of twice, trying to work up the courage to knock. It used to be so easy, she wouldn't think twice about knocking or using her own key, but now she was just standing there and staring like some kind of... well, she didn't want to finish that thought. But she had been feeling sorry for herself for long enough. It was finally time to face the music. Hopefully get back her friend, or at the very least give Liv the apology she deserved. Although it might be easier if the door was answered by Liv in 'full zombie mode' as Liv apparently called it, as a gruesome death seemed preferable to the extremely awkward conversation Peyton had been dreading for years.

When she finally worked up the courage to knock Liv answered almost immediately, putting Peyton off for a second, but she quickly recovered with a very intelligent, "Hey..."

"Hey." Liv softly parroted.

There was a long pause and then Peyton softly asked, "I know I have no right to ask this, but... can we talk?"

"Of course." Liv said moving aside, "Come in."

That was a good sign, Peyton thought. She'd half expected Liv to not even open the door, let alone let her inside. Or not without serious grovelling first. Then again, it wasn't like Liv hadn't been keeping a massive secret from Peyton, so in a way they were now even. Or at least Peyton was certainly going to argue that. Of course, as she stepped across the threshold she briefly wondered whether she was being lied to and the second the door was closed she would be left alone with the undead monster that had taken her friend from her and the mindless creature which had taken over her body would give her an arguably worse fate.

Suddenly Peyton was awoken from her thoughts as a redhead gave her a fake looking smile as part of a greeting, "Hey... you're back."

Peyton then glared at the redhead, "Hey."

"Peyton, you remember my roommate Gilda." Liv said after a few long seconds of silence, then after a few more added, "We're going to talk in my room."

As she said that Liv reached out and took Peyton's hand in hers. Peyton knew she meant it out of friendship, but it made her feel weird under the circumstances. Not that she mentioned that. No she simply followed Liv into her bedroom, glancing back at Gilda a few times to find that the redhead was watching them like a hawk, a smug smile slowly crossing her stupid face. Peyton had only been in the same room as Gilda for a few minutes in total, the redhead having disappeared into what used to be her room the last time she was here, and they barely had said two words to each other. But still, she got a bad vibe off of this girl. Worse than some of the criminal she had met.

"If you're going to have sex or do drugs, I want in." Gilda called out just as they were about to close the bedroom door behind them, causing both their eyes to go wide.

"She's joking." Liv said quickly after she'd slammed the door closed, then in a much softer tone added, "I didn't tell her anything. I wouldn't. Ever."

"I know that." Peyton grumbled, "But I don't trust her Liv. Something is off about her. Just, just be careful around her, okay?"

"I'll bear that in mind." Liv said softly, then after a long pause, "Soooooo, you wanted to talk?"

"Yeah, look... erm..." Peyton mumbled as she gently guided Liv to sit down on her bed while she grabbed a chair to sit in front of her, "Every good relationship, I mean friendship... is built on communication. So we're basically both at fault here, although about two very different things, and while I was away I got plenty of time to think, and when I wasn't freaking out about the idea of you being... well, not you, I was thinking about things from your perspective. And I totally get it. All the lies and half-truths. Because I've been doing the same thing myself for years. At least you were doing it to try and protect me."

Liv frowned and asked, "So... you're gay?"

"Oh God no." Peyton exclaimed with a laugh, "No. No, no, no, it's not like that."

"So that kiss was just a mistake?" Liv frowned again.

"Not exactly." Peyton admitted after a brief pause, and then when Liv gave her a look she told her, "It's a long and clichéd story."

Liv shrugged, "I've got nowhere to be."

Peyton sighed, then after another pause began, "I always had this plan for my life. Part of that was getting my wild phase over and done with in college. Nothing too scandalous, just the usual. You know, partying, drinking, doing drugs-

"And experimentation. Yeah, I remember." Liv interrupted, "But your lesbian phase was a total bust. You couldn't go through with it."

"Yeah, because she wasn't you." Peyton confessed, and then after a pause added, "Look, the plan was to always hook up with my roommate. Someone I knew I could trust, but not necessarily something that has to turn into anything, and if it gets too weird I can just fall out of touch with them. But then I met you and I... I just couldn't risk losing you. So I tried to do it with some random chick, but by then my stupid body had decided it was you or no one, and since you've always been super straight I just repressed those feelings until eventually I got over you. By the time you met Major I was a hundred percent over you, and I was so, so happy for you. Even when you broke up with him it felt like only a matter of time before you two got back together, so I stomped out that tiny voice in my head that wanted me to take advantage of you in your vulnerable state. Then you died."

"I didn't-" Liv started, although she wasn't sure she believed it. Being a zombie was confusing.

"I know." Peyton interrupted firmly, "I know that now, but for months I didn't. And when I didn't those old feelings I had for you just came rushing back, and I just couldn't stop thinking about how I never told you just how amazing I thought you were. How truly beautiful, inside and out. And that you're the only girl I would ever want to be with that way, because you aren't just another girl to me. You're Liv. Then the moment I truly believed you were still you I was so overwhelmed with relief and happiness that I made the biggest mistake of my life, and I am so, so sorry Liv. And I'm sorry I ran out on you the first time too. Turns out fight or flight is a real thing, and I was so scared and devastated I just didn't even think about giving you a chance. But I want too now, if you're willing to give me one."

There was a long pause and then Liv said, "Wow. Wow, I... erm, thanks, I guess. Sooooo, you really just want to be friends?"

"Absolutely." Peyton said forcefully.

"You don't think it will be a bit weird, after... you know?" Liv asked.

"At first, definitely. But adjusting to your situation also factors into that, and not living together takes a lot of the pressure off." Peyton said, "We can take it one day at a time, and I promise I'll understand if you need some space now, or at any point. But I want us to get back to where we were before. Because I love being your friend Liv, and I really want you in my life."

"Me too." Liv smiled softly, then after another long pause she decided she just had to ask, "So, you're over me? This? Whatever?"

Peyton opened her mouth to say yes. She had planned too, as it made things easier. But it only made things easier if it was true, and Peyton didn't want to rebuild their friendship on a lie. No, not when they had lost so much time together, and Peyton had gone through that hell of thinking Liv was dead. As in dead-dead. Whatever. The point was she was realising lying would be bad right now, and she had wasted way too much time for it to feel natural, so even though it physically hurt she forced herself to admit the truth, closing her eyes and sighing briefly before she did so.

"I'm working on it. But I got over you once, I'll do it again." Peyton said, and then when her friend looked unsure she followed up with, "Seriously Liv, I don't want to lose what we have over some overblown girl crush. I'm straight, you're straight, can we please just move on and pretend like nothing happened? And please, please, please can we never tell our guy friends about this? You know how they'd react."

"Yeah..." Liv laughed, desperately avoiding the urge to mock how they would probably react. It was way too early to joke about this in any way.

"So, we good?" Peyton asked cautiously.

"Yeah." Liv repeated, quickly adding with a smile, "We good."

"Great." Peyton beamed, "So... Zombie, huh? I have so many questions."

Things weren't good. Liv tried, and she could tell Peyton did too, and there were moments when it felt like old times. But too often they slipped into silences which unlike before were awkward and filled with tension. Liv hated it, but she told herself that eventually things would go back to normal. That maybe they would even laugh about this awkward time in their lives when they were both married, and Liv was human again. Then on an extremely slow week for the morgue she ate a brain that was from someone who had definitely committed suicide, Liv telling herself and Ravi that it was just to make sure. Then she started getting unusual visions...


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own iZombie. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

"Peyton?" Liv whimpered, and upon seeing her best friend standing there lept into her strong arms.

"Whoa!" Peyton mumbled, surprised by this but happy to hug Liv back, "What's going on? Why are you crying?"

"I'm sorry." Liv murmured softly, still waiting a few more seconds before finally pulling back, "I just... I thought I lost you."

"Well, I know that feeling." Peyton smiled dryly, before frowning, "Wait, why did you think you lost me?"

There was a long pause and then Liv softly said, "You better come in."

Liv then moved aside so Peyton could enter the apartment that up until recently they had shared. She then shut the door behind her, locked it and silently guided Peyton to her room. Gilda wasn't around, which was one of the reasons she had texted Peyton to come over, although she could be back at any time and having her walking into this conversation would have been bad, and not just because they were going to discuss zombie stuff. Peyton didn't seem to care much for Gilda, and didn't question where she was or why they were going to Liv's room. Of course it wasn't that long ago that going to Liv's room would have been no big deal. Now though, things were different.

Once the door to her bedroom was firmly closed Peyton sat down on the bed without a word, clearly trying to be nonchalant about this whole thing, although Liv could tell it was an act. Ever since Peyton had confessed the truth she'd been able to see it clear as day no matter how badly Peyton had been trying to hide it. In fact it was so obvious Liv wondered how she'd ever missed it. Then again, had Peyton been acting this way when she'd been originally crushing on her? Or was this new? If it wasn't new she should be ashamed of herself. Then again when they had first met Liv was more concerned with studying than anything else, and it wasn't like she was looking for signs that Peyton was into her at the time.

"Soooooo, you texted me to come over because you thought you lost me. That's sweet. Did you have a bad dream or something?" Peyton asked cautiously after maybe a minute or two of silence.

Liv took a deep calming breath and began explaining, "You know I told you about my visions?"

"Yeah." Peyton replied, hesitantly adding, "Which you get through eating brains... which will never not be weird to say out loud."

"I know. But it could be worse, you could be me." Liv said softly.

Feeling like an ass Peyton began, "Liv, I'm sorry, I-"

"It's fine. We need to be honest. Horrible things can happen if we're not honest." Liv said.

"Agreed." Peyton nodded.

There was a long pause and then Liv cleared her throat, "So... the latest brain I ate... they... they belonged to someone who was in love with her best friend."

"Oh..." Peyton said softly, frowning slightly as she wasn't sure what Liv was getting at, "And?"

"And this whole day I've been getting these really intense visions." Liv said, "I've watched this girl staring at her best friend when they were just hanging out, watching movies and eating take-out, like we've done a thousand times. Like we used to do, before... well, you know. And I haven't just seen it, I felt it. Peyton, she was just so intensely in love with her, and she didn't say anything. Not when her friend got engaged, not when she got married, and not when she got pregnant. She just kept watching from the side-lines, trying to get over this girl and just failing every time, and when she finally admitted the truth she got rejected and... and then she killed herself."

There was a long pause, and then Peyton glared at her, "So what? Your worried I'll kill myself?"

"No, I-" Liv began.

"Because I'm not going too." Peyton interrupted angrily, "God Liv, this is exactly why I didn't tell you the first time round. I didn't want things to get weird, and I don't want you to get the wrong idea. Yes, I like you. I like-like you. But not to the point that I can't function without you loving me back. LIKING! I meant liking. Don't read into that, it was just a turn of phrase. The point is I have a teeny tiny little crush on you, and that's it. I'm not gonna... gonna..."

Knowing her friend wasn't going to stop until she talked her out of this Liv took drastic measures. One she'd never probably seriously consider if she wasn't on this brain, but here she was pulling down her loose-fitting pyjama pants and allowing the strap-on dildo inside to spring free. Almost immediately Peyton lost her train of thought and just stared in disbelief at the sex toy, Liv standing there awkwardly for a few long seconds, before pulling off her baggy shirt, which had done its part in hiding the dildo, to reveal her favourite sexy bra which succeeded in making Peyton break eye contact with the one eyed monster and look up at Liv's bra covered tits.

Then Peyton looked directly into Liv's eyes and exclaimed, "What the fuck?"

"I told you." Liv gulped, "Zombieism is a sexually transmitted disease, which rules out all the normal forms of lesbian sex. You maybe comfortable with taking the risk, but I'm not. I'm not even sure if kissing is okay. I mean, Major and I kissed a few times after I got scratched, but that was with no tongue, so I'm not sure-"

"Oh my God!" Peyton exclaimed, interrupting her best friend, "You ate pining best friend brain, and NOW you wanna fuck me? God, how is this my life?"

"Tell me about it." Liv sighed.

"I'm sorry." Peyton apologised, "I know this must be so hard for you. And I haven't made it easy for you. But... we can't really do this, can we? I mean, this is the brain talking, not you. It would be taking advantage."

"Maybe a little." Liv admitted, "But not as much as if I was drunk, or on drugs, or something."

"But isn't this too much like that?" Peyton argued, "I mean, this isn't you. It's the brain."

"Yeah, but I didn't offer Ravi the same deal. Or Clive." Liv pointed out.

There was a brief pause and then both girls laughed, diffusing the tension somewhat. Then Peyton smiled, "What about Major?"

"Well, I cleaned it first." Liv grinned, and then keeping a straight face as much as possible added, "I did mention I've been pegging him for years, didn't I? Why do you think I got this strap-on? Just for you? Ha, don't flatter yourself."

Peyton chuckled a bit, and then her smile slowly faded as she thought about it for a few seconds, and then murmured, "I can't believe I'm arguing against fucking you."

"It probably won't make you feel any better, but I can't believe I'm arguing for it." Liv said softly, quickly adding, "I guess the question is, how badly do you want this? Are you happy to settle for this? Or would you rather just keep the fantasy intact?"

Peyton bit her lip, and thought about this for a long moment. She had just said she hadn't wanted to tell Liv how she felt because she hadn't wanted things to be weird between them, and having sex would almost inevitably make things ten times weirder. But honestly she wasn't sure how that was possible right now. Things had just been so awkward between them lately, and maybe this would finally get her crush out of her system. And she had just promised the crush was no big deal, so if she refused because she didn't want to settle and keep her fantasy intact it would send the wrong message. And honestly yeah, she did want this really badly. So...


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own iZombie. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

So against her better judgement Peyton cautiously lowered herself to her knees, and then when a weird look crossed Live's face she quickly asked, "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes." Liv said, surprising herself in how sure she sounded, "Are you?"

"A lot more than I'd like to admit." Peyton smiled softly, "I mean yeah, this wasn't what I imagined. But it's more of what I'm used too, and... honestly? You look so fucking hot right now."

As Peyton spoke she shuffled forward towards Liv, who gulped and then murmured, "You're one to talk."

Frowning slightly Peyton carefully studied her friend's face. For most of their friendship Peyton had always felt like Liv was an open book to her, but lately she had been hard to read. It had never been this bad though, which was a shame, because if ever best friend intuition would be useful it would be now. So ultimately it was left to Peyton to decide to go all in or refuse this, as what was possibly her last chance to back out. She should probably do the latter, especially because she couldn't shake the image of Liv freaking out and running screaming the second she did anything, but despite herself Peyton just couldn't resist doing the former.

That involved closing the distance between them, finally breaking eye contact. So she close her eyes, lean in and wrapped her mouth around the head of the dildo. She then waited with bated breath for Liv's reaction, eventually squinting her eyes open to nervously look up when all she got was an initial gasp. Liv's expression was still infuriatingly unreadable, but she wasn't doing anything to stop this, so Peyton cautiously slid her mouth down on the cock, taking the first few inches into her mouth before pulling up and repeating the process so she was steadily bobbing her head up and down, only starting to actually suck the cock a minute or two later when she was sure she could be that Liv wouldn't freak.

Suck the cock. All that time researching lesbian sex, and fantasising about it, and her first gay experience seemed weirdly straight. But then all she had to do was look up and see Liv, not a cute guy, but her beautiful best friend Liv Moore, and this didn't feel straight. In fact she didn't need to even look up, as before her there was a very feminine body. And sure, she was sucking a cock, but it was Liv's cock, which was a little twisted and something she hadn't dared dream about. Wow. Liv's cock. She was sucking Liv's cock. Her cock. Peyton was sucking her best friend Liv's girl cock. Oh yes, Peyton liked the sound of that. Which was weird and hot, just like everything else in this situation.

Liv was thinking the exact same thing. This was so weird, and hot. It was weirdly hot. And she knew she was doing this because of the brain, and have never thought about something like this until now, but at the same time it didn't feel like she was only enjoying this because of the brain. She knew what that was like. She knew very, very well, as her life had become a revolving door of personalities. Hobbies, skills and feelings picked up from out of nowhere, and then suddenly dropped like she had never had them. But it was different this time. Like something deep inside her had been awoken, and Liv suddenly wanted to see how deep the rabbit hole went.

"So hot." Liv murmured softly, before adding somewhat more loudly, "Oh my God Peyton, you look so hot like this."

"Really?" Peyton teased after taking her mouth off the dildo, "You're going to talk dirty to me now?"

Liv blushed, "I'm sorry, I... I don't know what came over me."

"Yes you do. And don't apologise." Peyton grinned, stroking the cock suggestively, "Please keep going. Do your worst."

With that Peyton not only put the cock back into her mouth but started putting way more enthusiasm into the blow job, sucking loudly and taking more and more of it into her mouth. She even took it down her throat, obviously gagging from her windpipe and clogged it with cock. God it was obscene. And so weird. And so very, very hot. Fuck, this was turning her on so much it was embarrassing for Liv. Not the whole sex with her best friend, who was a girl, thing. That was part of it, but just how much she was getting into this blow job considering she couldn't feel a thing. Well, she could feel something, but it was mostly emotional, and those things caused her to open her stupid mouth again and thoroughly embarrass herself.

"Yeahhhhh, suck it. Suck that dick!" Liv practically moaned, unintentionally sounding like an ass hole guy in a porno, or a desperate virgin, "Oh fuck yeah, suck it! Suck my dick! I can't believe your sucking my dick. Fuck Peyton, I can't believe how good you look on your knees. I can't believe this is happening. I can't believe I'm actually enjoying this!"

The weird thing was that Liv was telling the truth. She was enjoying this. Like physically enjoying this. Which considering the cock Peyton was sucking on enthusiastically wasn't actually real, Liv hadn't actually thought that was possible. Turns out the little thing pressing against her clit wasn't just for show, and provided a surprising amount of stimulation as Peyton worked the dildo. Although she had to admit a surprising amount of enjoyment came from just seeing her beautiful best friend on her knees and sucking a cock strapped around her waist, especially when Peyton looked up at her while doing it with a expression which would have probably made Liv cum if her cock was real.

Just when Liv didn't think this could get any more overwhelming Peyton suddenly stood up and kissed her. Her best friend kissed her! And it wasn't a gentle press of lips on lips, done spontaneously and then quickly ended. No, this was Peyton grabbing her face in both hands and confidently pressing her lips against hers for several long seconds. She then let her tongue slide against her lips, Liv's lips then almost of their own accord parting so that tongue could push inside and Peyton could explore her mouth. Which initially made Liv whimper, then when she felt Peyton intense she quickly started kissing back, the two of them relaxing into each other's arms and making out for felt like quite a while.

Peyton was pretty much overwhelmed with relief when Liv kissed her back. Sort of but not really getting what she wanted was bad enough the first time, the last thing Peyton wanted was some kind of twisted repeat where Liv initiated things and then ran away. Thankfully that wasn't the case, and as soon as Liv started kissing back Peyton turned things up a notch by sliding her hands over her friend's body. She did however avoid all the really fun parts, at least for now, and tried not to overwhelm Liv with her tongue, although the temptation was almost overwhelming. But she resisted, and for a few minutes they went at Liv's speed.

Or more accurately they slowed down. Liv's speed was little hard to predict these days. After all, she had just proposed sex and revealed herself to wearing a strap-on, only to hesitated with kissing her! FTW? Obviously the brains were having more effect then Peyton had originally thought, which should make her feel guilty and embarrassed about taking advantage of her friend, and don't get her wrong, she totally did. But she just wanted this so bad, and with Liv literally throwing herself at her, who could blame her? Although hopefully they could remain friends after this no matter what. Unless... Liv was interested in something else...

Before Peyton could really enjoy that very pleasant thought Liv broke the kiss and slapped her ass roughly, "Hey! That was super dangerous. What did I tell you about kissing?"

"That Major kissed you before without tongue, and it would probably be fine with tongue." Peyton grinned, and then when the platinum blonde glared at her and opened her mouth the brunette quickly added, "But if I get Zombieism I'll be happy to let you spank me."

"Peyton!" Liv blushed, "This is serious!"

"Who's not being serious?" Peyton grinned, "I've never admitted this to anyone before, but the idea of being spanked? So hot. I've never found a guy I'd be willing to let do it, but you Liv-"

"Peyton!" Liv loudly exclaimed again, "Seriously, it's bad enough I'm risking turning you into a zombie, the least you can do is promise not to take any unnecessary risks."

"Okay, fine. I'm sorry." Peyton apologised, and then when Liv gave her a look added, "And I promise not to take any unnecessary risks. Can we get to the sex now?"

Liv glared, "Okay, now I want to spank you."

With the playful smile on her face Peyton turned around, bent over slightly, grabbed the bedside drawer and stuck out her ass, "I'm game if you are."

"I... I..." Liv stammered, her eyes focused on Peyton's amazing booty, which her friend was now wiggling at her, "I think that's more a second date kind of thing."

Playfulness fading from her Peyton slowly turned around and nervously questioned, "Second date?"

"Well, I..." Liv stammered, before truthfully admitting, "I meant it as a joke."

"Right." Peyton's shoulders drooped, "That makes sense. I-"

"But..." Liv began, and then when seeing the hopeful expression on Peyton's face cautiously continued, "This isn't exactly a first date. This is a 'wow, I suddenly realise how hot, and amazing, my best friend is and I want to bone her right now' kind of thing. And maybe a 'getting this out of our systems' kind of thing. But if I'm still feeling like this in a couple of days, and you are too, then maybe..."

"Maybe?" Peyton pushed after a couple of long seconds of silence.

"Maybe... we can see where this goes." Liv said against her better judgement, "Maybe try a first date."

There was a long pause and then Peyton slowly stepped forward, "Okay, I HAVE to kiss you now. And since the damage has already been done-."

"It would be wrong not too?" Liv offered softly, doing nothing to stop Peyton's advances.

Taking that as a sign Peyton grabbed Liv's face and once again kissed her best friend. She tried to use a little less force this time, although she wasn't sure she managed it, especially when Liv grabbed her ass and squeezed it. Really Peyton's only course of action after that, if she wanted to avoid an overwhelming kiss, was roughly push Liv down onto her cute little ass, although as she made sure her friend landed on the bed hopefully Liv didn't mind. She certainly didn't look angry, although she did look confused. At least for a second or two. Then everything became very clear to her, and then Liv gave her a look which made Peyton hesitate.

"Don't stop?" Liv exclaimed, adding softly, "Please?"

The blonde then blushed furiously while the brunette smirked, and then finished pulling off her shirt. Her bra quickly followed, Peyton teasing Liv momentarily before giving her a few long seconds to enjoy the merchandise. She then turned around, undid her pants and slowly pulled them down, making sure to stick out her ass in the process. This worked on Liv just as well as any guy, especially when Peyton did the same with her panties, kicking off her shoes along the way to leave her completely in her birthday suit. Then she slowly made her way over to her best friend and straddled her waist, allowing the dildo to rub against her pussy but for now not enter it.

As she lowered herself down Peyton said softly, "I figured this would be easier."

With a soft smile Liv replied, "Hey, no objections here."

Liv then closed her eyes and moaned softly as Peyton began slowly and gently kissing her neck, which was surprisingly calming. Liv wondered how many nervous guys Peyton had been forced to put at ease when the actually saw her naked. Because wow, Liv thought she knew just how hot Peyton was, but really she had no idea. Hell, she was pretty much a teenage boy. Because those curves were rendering her brain dead right now, leaving the brain she had recently eaten in control of her movements. Or at least that was her excuse for again grabbing Peyton's perfect ass. Luckily this got a very positive response from her best friend.

At first that was just a warm and happy smile, but it was followed up by a more lustful look and then Peyton lifted herself up and grabbed hold of the dildo. Her heart racing Liv looked down to where Peyton was lining herself up with the strap-on dildo. Where her best friend was lining up the entrance to her cunt with the strap-on dildo currently strapped around her waist, Liv questioning for the millionth time over the past few hours whether this was a good idea or not. Then Peyton pushed downwards forcefully, and then let out a long moan as she not only penetrated herself with the dildo, but eventually lowered herself all the way down on it until she was sitting on Liv's lap.

The two friends then locked eyes for a few long seconds, then Peyton kissed Liv again. It was soft and gentle. Easily the most soft and gentle kiss of the night, and maybe any night for Liv. And she'd had a lot of soft and gentle kisses from Major, who had always been a total sweetheart in bed, but this was different. More intense. More unbelievably wonderful. It completely blew Liv away, to the point that she barely noticed when Peyton started gently lifting herself up and down, officially beginning to fuck herself on the dildo. Officially beginning to fuck Liv. Or Liv was now officially fucking Peyton. Either way it just made this whole thing even more intense. Because however she phrased it Liv was having sex with her best friend, and that was world changing.

It certainly changed Liv's world, or at least made her question everything she thought she knew about it. Because her whole life she thought she knew what she wanted. Even when life threw her an unimaginable huge and horrific curveball she knew what she wanted. Actually, after that curveball it was never more clear. It was just that she couldn't have the things she wanted, and even now she couldn't have ALL the things she wanted. She couldn't do all the things she wanted to do to Peyton. But somehow, as she returned to aggressively cupping Peyton's butt, this was enough for Liv Moore. At least right now.

Peyton was trying to convince herself of the same thing, however the problem was no matter how much she tried to believe it this wasn't true for her. This wasn't enough. It could never be enough. And she wasn't even sure any more what enough would be. Friends with ALL the benefits? Marriage? Three kids and a dog? Fuck, instead of getting this out of her system her crush on Liv had turned into something far more deeper. And more desperate. Or it had always been there and she was just kidding herself. Had always been kidding herself. One she had to bite her lip to stop herself from revealing to her friend, who was obviously in a very fragile state right now, one which she was taking advantage of. Which she was very guilty about, but she just couldn't stop.

This was probably it. The only thing she would get from Liv Moore. The only way she would get to be with her. Bouncing on this fake dick while they made out and her best friend felt her up. God, this so wasn't fair. Why do guys like Major get all of this perfect woman, and all she got was scraps? Actually scratch that, Major was great, and she still wanted Liv to be happy no matter what, it was just, fuck, it was painful to know this was the only thing she'd ever have from Liv. The only way she could ever be with her. Although, if this was it, Peyton was going to get every ounce of enjoyment out of it as possible.

With a soft groan Peyton intensified the kiss and slowly increased the force of her bouncing. Not much is far as the latter was concerned, as she didn't want to end this too quickly, just turn it up a notch. Apparently Liv was all for it, giving as good as she got within the kiss and even giving Peyton's butt a hard double smack which felt ridiculously good. And yeah, Peyton was definitely going to try and talk Liv into spanking her. Oh yes, Peyton could picture it now. Herself bent over Liv's knee, her pants and panties down around her ankles and her ass slowly turning red under the force of her friend's hard strikes. Peyton could picture it, and she loved it.

Suddenly Liv broke the kiss and exclaimed, "Oh my God, the gloves!"

Peyton frowned, suddenly stopping her bouncing to exclaim, "What?"

"The gloves! That I was going to wear to prevent from infecting you!" Liv exclaimed, glaring at Peyton like she should already know what she was talking about, "Oh God, you could already be infected. Quickly, get off so I can examine you."

"No way." Peyton quickly replied with a frowned, "You didn't scratch me, I would have felt it."

"You can't know that." Liv insisted.

"You didn't scratch me, I would have felt it." Peyton insisted, before spotting the gloves on the nightstand and reaching out for them, "But if it makes you feel better, here."

The two girls stared at each other for a long moment and then Liv started putting on the gloves as she grumbled, "I'm just trying to keep you safe."

"And I appreciate that, but..." Peyton began, before snatching one of Liv's hands and exclaiming, "Wait, how the hell are you going to scratch me without nails?"

"They're there!" Liv huffed, "They're just-"

"Filed down to the bone?" Peyton offered.

"Seriously Peyton, it doesn't take much." Liv said softly after a brief pause.

"I get that." Peyton said softly, "But hey, if you scratch me at least I'll be able to eat your pussy."

She had said it to lighten the mood, and fully expected Liv to roll her eyes and offer up a comeback. Instead Liv blushed adorably and focused on putting on her gloves, fumbling more than once which was also adorable. Had Liv actually been thinking about it? Oh, right, of course she had. She was on pining best friend brain, and probably thought of little else, gilts suddenly coming back to Peyton as she was reminded that she was taking advantage of her best friend. Then, maybe to try and reignite the mood, Liv grabbed her ass and started squeezing it again, prompting Peyton to give her a soft smile and cautiously restart the bouncing.

Then a gasp of surprise and delight escaped Peyton's lips as Liv lean forward and down slightly so she could wrap her mouth around one of her nipples. Peyton then held her breath as Liv did nothing for a few seconds, obviously getting used to the sensation. Then she started to suck. Her best friend Liv Moore actually started sucking on her nipples while her strap-on was inside Peyton's cunt. Fuck, this was amazing, and totally worth the guilt she would feel later for taking advantage of her friend. Luckily right now she couldn't feel much guilt, just increasingly wonderful pleasure as Liv became more comfortable sucking on her tits.

Just when Peyton thought this was as good as it was going to get, or more accurately as much as Liv was willing to give her, the pale blonde slowly slid her hands from her ass, up and around her sides to her tits, pushing one more firmly into her mouth while beginning to play with the other. At the same time Liv swirled her tongue around Peyton's nipple before moving to the other, going back and forth while using her hands to keep those boobs firmly in place while the lawyer greedily bounced up and down on the zombie's cock. And wow, was it weird to think that, but Liv was getting so into this part of Peyton couldn't help be a little worried given that she still knew so little about her friend's condition.

However a bigger part of Peyton was encouraged by Liv's enthusiasm and she started bouncing up and down faster and harder, no longer concerned with making this last as now she just wanted to get off. Which was something which was surprisingly easy given the unusual circumstances, but Peyton wasn't about to complain. In fact she wasn't complaining very loudly now Liv's mouth was busy doing something other than kissing her Peyton was left to moan, gasp, whimper, cry out and eventually scream in pure pleasure, Peyton more than convinced that any complaints from the neighbours, or Liv's new weird roommate, would be worth it for this. In fact she would personally apologise to all of them if this could just continue for a little longer.

It wasn't quite as long as Peyton would have liked, but then again at this point she never wanted it to stop, especially when she finally went over the edge of a powerful orgasm. For a few glorious seconds she went completely rigid as that climax washed over her, then she restarted the bouncing with a vengeance, determined not to stop until she received another orgasm. Even then she kept going, and Liv did too, the two girls working together to squeeze as many climaxes out of Peyton as possible, and the only thing which could have made it better was if Liv took off those stupid gloves, because Peyton was already missing the touch of skin on skin.

Liv was equally disappointed at not being able to touch Peyton directly any more, but she was more angry with herself for putting Peyton in danger like that in the first place. Really she wanted to go crawl up into a ball and cry over it for a few hours, but she had committed to the idea of going through this, if only to try and get this crush out of Peyton's system. So Liv did the only thing she could think of which might distract her, namely burying her face in those big boobs which had been bouncing hypnotically in front of her ever since Peyton penetrated herself with the strap-on tightly around the blonde's waist. Or more accurately ever since they had become friends.

It wasn't that Liv had a particular fascination with Peyton's boobs before all this began, it was just that she would have to be blind not to notice them. They were just so big, and Peyton had no problem with flaunting them, even when it was just the two of them. Which now Liv thought about it may have been a sign that Peyton had been dropping hints/hoping that Liv would show interest in her before now, which had been a flattering thought even before Liv would have ever seriously considered actually doing something like this. But apparently she would have been seriously missing out, because Liv was loving every second of this, especially the part where she got to worship her best friend's amazing tits.

Just when Liv didn't think it could get better Peyton let out a deafening scream and went rigid, clearly cumming on Liv's cock. Cumming on her cock! Her best friend was cumming on her cock, some of it escaping where their bodies were joined and leaking out into the harness and even Liv's thighs and stomach. Overwhelmed by that fact Liv suddenly became determined to make Peyton cum again, first by redoubling her efforts to worship her amazing tits and then thrusting up into her pussy. The first few thrusts were extremely awkward, but they succeeded in making Peyton cry out extra loudly and cum, so Liv kept going, becoming more and more comfortable by the second.

She wasn't sure how long they stayed like that, or how much Peyton came, as time seemed to freeze, and Peyton seem to always be cumming. Liv even came a few times, which she hadn't been expecting no matter what the website claimed. The most she had been expecting was more pleasure from the part of the dildo pressed against her clit, but not only was it better than she was expecting but it combined with the sheer joy of making her best friend cum, while her face was buried in Peyton's incredible boobs no less, Liv giving up on licking and sucking in favour of just rubbing her face in them while continuing to thrust upwards as long as Peyton rode her for.

Peyton wanted to ride Liv forever, but inevitably she ran out of steam and the two of them collapsed in a sweaty heap, both gasping for breath as they tried to recover from the incredible experience they'd just shared. Then Peyton pressed a kiss to Liv's neck, followed by another, and another, and another, lazily moving up and down that soft flesh before eventually moving up along to her best friend's lips. She then hesitated for a few long seconds, prompting Liv to lift herself up slightly and close the distance between their lips. After that Peyton pressed Liv back down and frantically attacked her with her tongue, Liv fighting back just as fiercely for maybe a couple of minutes before Peyton pulled herself off the dildo and scrambled to take it off of her friend and strap it on herself.

"Wha, what are you doing?" Liv asked weakly.

"What? You think I would just leave you hanging after making me cum that hard?" Peyton scoffed.

"No, but... I... I already came." Liv blushed, although it was weird to be embarrassed about that given what they had just done.

"Oh." Peyton said softly, then after a brief pause added, "Well, I still really want to make you cum, and seeing as I assume that you won't let me risk eating your pussy this was our best option. Unless of course you're too tired, or just not up for it."

Liv bit her lip and obviously deeply thought about this for a few long seconds, then replied, "Okay."

"You sure? Because you don't sounds sure." Peyton murmured nervously, wondering if it was a bit late for this conversation.

"I'm sure." Liv said, forcing herself to be more firm than before, "Sooooooo, how do you want to do this?"

"Well, if we're returning the favour here..." Peyton said, getting off the bed and standing on shaky legs, "First I think you owe me a blow job."

There was a long silence were the two friends just stared at each other, Peyton having to stop herself from doing something embarrassing and ruining the mood, like telling Liv she didn't have too. After all, she had been with a lot of really hot guys who had just been too nice when it came to sex. Obviously Liv, and before her Peyton, knew she didn't have to do anything she didn't want to, but being told to do something sexually, like get on her knees and suck a cock, was a real turn on for the lawyer. It seemed that the same was true for the zombie, if the way Liv was looking at her was anything to go by, so Peyton kept her mouth shut and hoped that she hadn't said the wrong thing.

As it turned out she hadn't, Peyton's gambling paying off in the form of Liv Moore sliding off of the bed, getting onto her knees and shuffling forward so she was kneeling in front of the brunette. It would be a sight which would haunt Peyton's dreams, day-dreams and fantasies for years to come. Something she had fantasised about, both consciously and unconsciously, what felt like thousands of times, and the same could definitely be said for Liv looking up at her from that position. Most of all that was true for Liv cautiously taking a dildo strapped around her waist into her mouth, the fact that the dildo was covered in her cum making it better than Peyton had ever dared to dream.

In the near future Peyton's fantasies were going to get a lot more graphic, not just from the fact that when Liv wrapped her lips around the strap-on it was covered in her cum because she then moaned. Liv Moore actually moaned in pleasure from tasting Peyton Charles's cum and pussy cream, indicating this was in fact the best day ever. And one of the worst, because maybe this could have happened before now, or maybe it really was just the best friend brain, and this would be the one and only time Peyton got to see this wonderful image. Ether way guilt return to her and it almost ruined Peyton's enjoyment of watching Liv sucking her strap-on. Almost.

Liv was more than a little surprised about how much she instantly loved the taste of girl cum and pussy cream. Maybe it was the best friend brain, maybe it was because it was Peyton's girl cum and pussy cream, but honestly in that moment she really didn't care. She just wanted to get every drop of it. So after a few long seconds of savouring the initial taste Liv got serious about sucking Peyton's dick. Which was a phrase she'd never thought she'd say, or think as the case may be, but that wasn't the point. The point was she went from 0 to 60 on the force of her suction and began rapidly bobbing her head up and down the shaft.

At first she strictly concentrated on the upper half, moving so fast it took a couple of bobs to clean every bit of girl cream from the dick, partly because she wanted to savour it a bit, but mostly because she wanted to give Peyton a good blow job. After all, Peyton had definitely given her a good one, and this was about returning the favour. That was part of the reason she began going lower and lower so that the dildo pushed into her throat, Liv forcing her gag reflex to relax long enough so she could stuff the entire length into her windpipe. It wasn't easy, and it took some time, but this dick was pretty similar to the one Major had, if a little bigger, so with a lot of persistence she was able to deep throat the entire length.

"Wow, Major is one lucky guy." Peyton murmured without thinking once Liv's lips reached the bottom of the toy.

There was a long moment of silence, then Liv pulled her mouth off the cock, gasped for breath, then laughed, "You know it."

Then, after a few more gasps, Liv swallowed pretty much all of the toy cock in one go, not stopping until her lips reached the bottom again. She then gently sucked the last of Peyton's pussy juice and cum off the dildo and then started slowly but surely bobbing her head up and down again, this time while staring up at Peyton. Liv also tried to give her a cheeky smile, although she wasn't sure how visible it was around the dick. She was hoping Peyton saw it, because she kind of wanted Peyton to talk dirty to her. She hadn't been that into it when Major had tried it, but sex between them had always been more gentle and loving. There was love in this too, but this particular act was twisted and nasty, and Liv suddenly wanted to make it more nasty.

When Peyton didn't oblige Liv pulled her mouth away from the dick again and playfully grinned, "What, aren't you going to tell me what a good little cock sucker I am?"

Blinking out of the daze she had been put in Peyton stared at her friend for a few long seconds, and then grinned, "I bet you'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"Maybe..." Liv said playfully, "Would you like to find out?"

There was a long pause and then Peyton reached down and picked Liv up like she was nothing before informing her, "I'd rather just fuck you on your bed."

"I'm more than okay with that." Liv replied soon after being gently laid down on the bed.

"Good." Peyton said, before sitting back, "Then finger yourself. Mmmmmmm, come on baby, get yourself ready for me."

Liv raised an eyebrow at the term 'baby' and forced herself not to mock Peyton for it. She also had to stop herself from pointing out that she probably didn't need any fingering given she was pretty much ready for some attention. But she wasn't sure this was about preparing herself so much as it was that Peyton wanted to see her masturbate, so Liv obliged, reaching down with one hand and began to gently rub herself. After a few seconds of that she slipped first one and then two fingers inside her own cunt, weirdly turned on by having her best friend stare at her the entire time.

Peyton let out a little gasp when Liv pushed a finger into herself, and only the fact that she was then biting her lip when Liv added a second finger prevented her from gasping again. She'd never really got into girl on girl porn, something about her stupid body only wanting Liv, but watching Liv fingering herself was hot. Her best friend masturbating shamelessly in front of her was so fucking hot that Peyton happily watched it for what felt like hours. It was probably only minutes, but it felt much longer, especially considering how badly she had wanted to fuck Liv a few minutes ago. Which she still did, but that desire was put on hold until Liv awoke Peyton from her daze.

"Well, aren't you going to fuck me?" Liv asked nervously.

There was another brief pause and then Peyton smiled softly, "Absolutely."

With that Peyton slowly crawled in between Liv's legs, Liv spreading them eagerly and removing her fingers so that Peyton could have all the access she could possibly want to her pussy. Her best friend's pussy. Peyton was taking a strap-on cock in her hand and pressing it up against her best friend's entrance, Liv moaning, gasping and whimpering in anticipation as Peyton just left it there for a few seconds before sliding it up and down Liv's pussy lips to make extra sure the toy cock was nice and coated in wetness. Because her best friend's pussy was wet. Wet for her. Because of everything they had just done together. Fuck, this was all just driving Peyton crazy.

Just when she didn't think it could get any better Liv whimpered, "Peyton... please... I oooooooohhhhhhhhhhh Gooooooooodddddddddddd!"

Those few words were all that it took to make Peyton push forwards, in turn making Liv's words dissolve into a long moan as Peyton penetrated her. Peyton was very relieved that Liv's moan was of pure pleasure and her friend continued letting out similar sounds as she slowly but surely pushed every single inch of that fake dick into her best friend's cunt. Which internally she was still freaking out about, along with the fact that she was doing this to another girl at all, but she was just about able to keep it off her face and concentrate on what she was doing. Or at least she felt she did. It was kind of hard to tell for sure, as most of the time Liv looked like she was enjoying herself, although occasionally she giving her odd looks.

Was this what it was like to be a guy? Constantly second-guessing whether they were hurting the girl they were with? Either physically or emotionally? Well, no. Peyton had been with plenty of guys who clearly didn't care, and most of the rest did a pretty good job at hiding any concern. Those who didn't tended not to get a second chance with her, although suddenly she was filled with a lot more empathy for them as now she was literally seeing it from their side. Although they only had to worry about blowing it with a hot girl, while Peyton was risking her most important friendship just to fulfil a lifelong fantasy. Although so far there had been no major drawbacks, at least on her end. She hoped that Liv would feel the same.

Liv felt the same way now, although she was very afraid what would happen when best friend brain wore off. She tried not to concentrate on that for now, although it was very hard when Peyton was staring her in the face and occasionally giving her puzzling looks. Of course part of that was obviously Peyton worrying about the same thing, but Liv couldn't help worry what was going on in that head of hers. Which unfortunately awoke some very primal zombie urges inside her which she quickly had too repress in order to keep her friend save. Partly out of human decency, and partly because Liv wasn't sure what she would do if she ever hurt Peyton. No! She would never hurt Peyton. She would die first.

Luckily she was distracted from those unpleasant thoughts when Peyton completed the penetration, every single inch of that strap-on cock was now inside her. Peyton's cock. Every single inch of Peyton's cock was as deep inside her as it could go, Liv momentarily overwhelmed by that fact. Then Peyton lent down so that her big boobs were pressed against Liv's smaller ones and they were literally nose to nose. Peyton then opened her mouth, and then hesitated. Which Liv totally got. She wanted to say something too, but had no idea what. Anything that came to her head was either cheesy, or would really, really freak Peyton out. Or both.

Finally Peyton whispered, "Wrap your legs around me."

Wordlessly doing as she was told Liv wrapped her legs, and arms, around Peyton, holding her gently. Peyton smiled down at her softly before she began thrusting her hips back and forth, causing the dildo to slide in and out of Liv's pussy, making it official, Peyton was fucking her. Well, they had been fucking before, but now Liv was getting fucked by her best friend in what was considered the standard position for men and women. She was getting fucked by her best friend Peyton's cock, and the reality/thought of that was so intoxicating that she had problems thinking straight. No pun intended.

It didn't really help matters that Peyton pressed her lips down onto Liv's for another incredibly gentle yet passionate kiss, the blonde moaning happily into the brunette's mouth as they kissed. Which was wonderful, but it also robbed Liv of her ability to think. Which in a way was blissful as it meant she was no longer worried about what this would do to their friendship, what would happen when pining best friend brain wore off, was she really not entirely straight, etc. But she was also terrified of losing control, and while she forgot about that for a few moments during the intense kiss she quickly remembered it, and then hated herself for forgetting it.

To make matters worse Liv only remembered when her greedy body became unsatisfied with what Peyton was giving her. Which was still nice, but she wanted more, Liv's eyes almost turning red as she struggled with the desire to slip into 'full on zombie' mode, flip them over and start thrusting herself up and down the dildo with every ounce of her supernatural strength. If supernatural was right word for it. But that wasn't the point. The point was she wasn't going to lose control just to fulfil her own selfish pleasure. And it was kind of nice just lying back and letting the bigger, stronger girl do all the work. Well, bigger. With her zombie strength she was easily stronger, which only made it more enjoyable to let someone else take control of her, especially when it was someone she trusted like Peyton.

Of course while it was nice eventually the urge to cum became so great Liv was left seriously reconsidering her original plan. Or maybe just to beg Peyton to make her cum. Yes, Liv like that. It would make this even more perverted, and add to the feeling of submission she felt at the moment. So she tried. And she failed, because Peyton wasn't ready to break the kiss. Which left Liv forced a rethink her strategy. It kind of felt like Peyton knew exactly what she wanted and was deliberately wasn't giving it to her at this stage, which was so annoying that Liv decided to use her enhanced strength after all, although she was very careful not to lose control when she did it.

When she finally had enough and flipped them over it had the somewhat undesired effect of breaking the kiss, Peyton so stunned that she pulled back and blinked up at the girl who was now on top of her. Liv stayed still for a few moments as she returned that stare, but she soon remembered just how horny she was and started bouncing herself up and down, slowly at first but once she had established a rhythm she quickly picked up the pace. It wasn't long after that she was bouncing at full speed, and it wasn't long after that that she came gloriously hard, Liv crying out and arching her back as she covered Peyton's cock in her cum.

That overwhelming thought, and the sheer force of her orgasm, had Liv stop the fucking momentarily. Which was a good thing, because it gave her a second to savour cumming on her best friend's strap-on cock for the first time. Of course it wasn't long before she began bouncing up and down again, greedily searching for another climax while making sure to maintain full control at all times. Which wasn't easy, especially when Peyton began thrusting upwards into her cunt, triggering even more powerful orgasms, but she just about managed it. And oh, was Liv ever rewarded for it, she and Peyton slowly sinking up to make her cum and inhuman amount of times.

Peyton had always thought Liv was beautiful. For a while that had been the biggest issue. Or at least her biggest issue. She never thought she'd miss those times, but there were a few moments she was afraid that Liv was going to lose control, especially when the incredibly pale girl flipped them over with ease. Fortunately for them both whenever Peyton was worried Liv gave her a soft smile and a gentle look, allowing the brunette to relax and just enjoy the sight of the blonde bouncing up and down on top of her, her small but firm boobs bouncing up and down in time with her body and her face awash with ecstasy.

It was particularly the look on Liv's beautiful face Peyton enjoyed the most. She could never imagine herself getting tired of seeing that face when it was like that. Especially whenever Liv came. The only real downside was that Peyton was no longer getting an up close look at it. And that every time Liv came she squeezed her eyes shut, as Peyton had always fantasised about the two of them staring into each other's eyes as one made the other cum like this. Oh well, hopefully there would be a next time. Ideally sometime later tonight. Or better yet, now. Yeah, now worked for Peyton.

So, tightening her already firm grip on her best friend, Peyton flipped them again so she was the one on top and immediately started pumping Liv's pussy again. Or more consistently again. Either way there was another scary moment when there was something wild behind Liv's eyes, but they quickly softened and shortly after that Peyton got exactly what she wanted, namely Liv staring into her eyes as she came. Which as it turned out was something of a bad thing, because as Liv's eyes went wide Peyton found herself becoming lost in them, and somehow causing her to fall even more in love with her best friend. Probably to the point that the inevitable rejection would devastate her. But that was a problem for another day.

The problem Peyton was currently focusing on was making Liv cum as much as possible, which wasn't easy when her stamina was already failing her. Of course she could just flip them back over, but Peyton desperately wanted to impress Liv so she could have the slightest chance of being with her. So she called upon every ounce of strength she had to pound Liv's pussy as long, hard and deep as she could, the zombie thankfully helping her every step of the way by thrusting upwards when she thrust downwards, making sure that Liv came as hard and as frequently as possible. And to her surprise Peyton also came, the stimulator on her clit combined with actually getting to fuck her best female friend in this way giving her some of the most satisfying climaxes of her life. Which on the one hand felt great, but also meant she ran out of steam faster than she would have liked.

When Peyton finally collapsed on top of her an awkward silence fell over them, only ending when Liv softly asked, "So... what now?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own iZombie. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

Peyton Charles was reviewing her files on the Mr Boss case. Or at least that's what she should be doing. What she was being paid to do. But she wasn't. She felt guilty for it, but she couldn't stop thinking about what had been happening lately with her best friend Liv Moore. Not the fact that her closest friend was now a zombie, as amazingly that was now old news. Now Peyton was seriously worried she had ruined their friendship forever by allowing her stupid feelings to get in the way. Feeling she'd thought she'd buried a long time ago, but had been rekindled when she thought she had lost Liv when she had found that she was a zombie. When she found out Liv was still Liv she was so relieved that Peyton had kissed her, then Liv ate pining best friend brain and Peyton had taken advantage of her.

The sex had been incredible, maybe the best of Peyton's life, but she could never really enjoy the memory of it if it was what caused the end of their friendship, and that certainly seemed like that was the case. Things had been so awkward afterwards that Peyton had mumbled some lame excuse while quickly putting her clothes back on and then leaving, which she was pretty sure was the worst thing she could have done. She should have stayed and talked it out, but after the amazing sex they'd just had Peyton couldn't take the rejection. Or worse, Liv telling her everything she wanted to hear only to take it all back the next morning when the best friend brain finally wore off. Of course she had just been delaying the inevitable, and apparently Liv was doing the same because they hadn't spoken in over a week.

Until now, Peyton looking up when she heard a knock at her open door and her eyes going wide as she saw it was Liv, who gave her a shy smile and asked, "Can I come in?"

"Su, sure." Peyton stammered, frozen to the spot as she watched her best friend close her office door and slowly approach her.

As she was approaching Liv took a deep breath, "Look, I'm sorry I've been avoiding you, I just needed some time to think, and..."

"It's okay, I get it." Peyton said softly, analysing Liv's face, quickly coming to a conclusion and then desperately trying to act like her heart hadn't just been ripped out, "I've been avoiding you too. And... and it's fine. I get it. You're straight, that was a one time thing, etc, etc. So can we please just skip past the rejection and go back to being best friends?"

There was a long pause, which felt like an eternity to them both, and then Liv mumbled, "I'm... I'm not..."

Jumping to conclusions again Peyton frowned, "Not what? My friend anymore?"

"No, no... I'm not..." Liv said quickly, struggling to say the next part, "I'm not straight."

Peyton's eyes went wide, "Oh."

"Not exactly." Liv quickly clarified, "I'm definitely not gay, and no matter what you might believe I wouldn't have seduced you if I hadn't really wanted too. Flirted a little? Maybe. But I'm not an animal. I can control my urges. At least enough to stop myself having sex with someone I care about if it's not what we both want. You have to believe that Peyton."

There was a long pause and then Peyton said breathlessly, "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying..." Liv said, slowly slipping around the desk so she was standing in front of Peyton, "Maybe we should give it a shot?"

"Oh..." Peyton murmured.

There was a brief pause, then Liv backtracked, "Unless you don't want too. Which I'd totally get. I mean we're great friends, and-"

Quickly cutting off that train of thought Peyton grabbed Liv's face and pulled it towards her while driving her own head forward so their lips crashed together. She almost smashed their teeth, and maybe their heads, together in the process, but she managed to stop the momentum just in time so instead she just firmly, but gently kissed her best friend. There was then a few terrifying seconds where Peyton thought that maybe Liv was second-guessing her words, and maybe even regretting them, as her undead friend remained motionless. Then she started kissing back, which made overwhelming relief and happiness full Peyton's body as for the next few minutes she made out with her best friend and long-time crush.

It was gentle at first. Maybe even loving. But the intensity gradually increased until Liv was pressing Peyton first up against her desk, then the wall and finally into her chair so she could straddle her. Liv Moore was sitting on her lap with her tongue literally down Peyton's throat! God, this was literally a dream come true. So much so Peyton had to pinch herself mid-kiss just to make sure she wasn't daydreaming. But no, it was real. Liv was making out with her in her office in the middle of the day, even becoming so bold as to squeeze one of Peyton's big boobs, causing Peyton to break the kiss with a sharp gasp. Not put off by this in the slightest Liv lean down and started kissing Peyton's neck, picking her eyelids flutter.

Then they kissed again, making out frantically for what felt like hours, but was probably only minutes, only ending when Peyton forced herself to pull back slightly and gasp, "I'm at work. I can't-"

"I want too! I want to fuck you right here in your office regardless of who might catch us. And you wanted too!" Liv growled, her eyes practically glazing over red as she threatened to go into Full Zombie mode. Then she forced herself to calm down as she sighed, "But you probably shouldn't."

"Right." Peyton gasped, unsure whether she wanted to fight to continue regardless of the consequences or not.

"I know how much this job means to you, and I wouldn't want to do anything to jeopardise it." Liv said softly, soothing Peyton's libido with her words and, thanks to Liv's arms wrapped around her head, with a few gentle strokes to the back of her neck. Then Liv smiled flirtatiously, "Besides, if we're going to do this for real you should really buy me dinner first. Or I should buy you dinner. I'm not sure how this works."

"Me neither." Peyton admitted softly, "But considering your... dietary requirements maybe we should eat in."

"Oh, good call." Liv said, mentally slapping herself for not thinking it herself. Recovering she smiled flirtatiously again and offered, "So, maybe come to mine around seven-ish? I'll cook."

"Sounds good." Peyton smiled, welcoming Liv's face with her own in a brief kiss, before frowning, "Just don't mix up our food."

"I won't." Liv giggled, shoving Peyton gently before grinning wickedly, "But if I did, we'd realise pretty quickly."

"Thanks for that image." Peyton pouted, and then when Liv giggled again she huffed, "I take it back, I hate you."

"No you don't." Liv replied in a singsong voice, "You love me."

Suddenly things became very serious and the two girls just stared at each other for a long time before Peyton whispered, "Yeah, I do."

Which could have been disastrous, making things more serious now than they had to be, but luckily Liv took it well and simply kissed her again, taking Peyton's breath away. Then after a few long seconds of gentle kissing Liv pulled back slightly and said, "I really have to go, before one of us does something we might regret."

"Yeah, okay." Peyton replied glumly, receiving a cheer up kiss for her trouble, "Bye."

"Bye." Liv said, giving Peyton another kiss, "See you tonight?"

Peyton smiled, "If you ever get off of me."

"Yeah, you are really comfy. But..." Liv trailed off, pressing her lips firmly against Peyton's for a few long seconds as she got up and then broke it but didn't pull away, "I'm seriously going now."

"Okay." Peyton said softly, their foreheads almost pressing together as Liv pulled her lips away and slowly as possible before finally straightening up and heading for the door, "Bye."

"Bye." Liv turned back and smiled before reluctantly leaving Peyton to her work.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own iZombie. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

Liv had eaten the brains of more than one teenage girl at this point, which was a rather sad fact, but it made her feel better about her actions for the rest of the day and particularly leading up to seven o'clock. Well, it would help if she was currently on teenage girl brain, or maybe teenage boy brain given some of her thoughts, but she could tell herself there was some lingering after-effects or something. That was why she spent so much time picking out what she was going to wear, checking herself in the mirror and changing her mind about what she was wearing. And of course thinking of Peyton all day like, well, a lovesick teenager.

It was crazy. Well, everything about this situation was crazy, but specifically she had known Peyton her entire life, and really shouldn't be this nervous. Only, Peyton had been hiding part of herself, so did she really know her at all? And what if there were both messing up their relationship forever by trying to take it to another level. More importantly, what if Liv said or did something to mess it up? What if that thing she did was to turn Peyton into a zombie? What if she ruined her friends life just because she couldn't get this curiosity out of her head? Perhaps most importantly of all, what if Peyton ended up hating her for this?

That would be bad enough, but there were another set of thoughts echoing inside of Liv's mind which were a whole less wholesome than even what she was like on teenage girl brain. She had been going through a dry spell lately, ever since watching her last boyfriend die in front of her, and to go from 0 to 60 pretty much guaranteed that she would be thinking about sex no matter what, which was almost comforting. Because the current brain she was on was providing her with some very, very naughty thoughts, and considering this was their first official date Liv had to keep herself in check and not to push things too far. Then again Peyton had brought up the idea of Liv spanking her, which was suddenly very, very appealing.

All those thoughts echoed in her head throughout the day, but didn't stop Liv from getting ready like she planned, and answering the door with a smile promptly at seven and greeted her friend with, "Hey."

"Hey." Peyton smiled, one hand behind her back for some reason.

There was then an awkward pause, then Peyton looked at her expectantly and Liv quickly moved out the way, "Oh, right. Please, come in."

"Thanks." Peyton said, walking through the door, and turning so Liv wouldn't see what was behind her back. Then because she couldn't resist added, "It's okay, it's just me. I'm not a vampire, you don't have to say the words."

"Well, if you were a vampire you'd still be you." Liv said without thinking.

Quickly turning around Peyton protested, "I didn't mean to imply-"

"It's fine." Liv waved her off, quickly shutting and locking the door behind them, "This is going to take some getting used too."

"I hope so." Peyton said softly, earning her a little smile from the other girl.

"So, what ya got there?" Liv asked, indicating to Peyton's arm.

"Oh, it's, it's nothing. I... I..." Peyton stammered before reluctantly revealing the flower she had been hiding, and then after a brief pause grumbled, "It's stupid-"

"No! No, it sweet." Liv insisted firmly, moving forward into Peyton's personal space to grab the flower. She then briefly paused as she looked at her friend, then leaned forward to press a gentle kiss to her cheek, and then pulled back, "I'm just going to put this in some water, okay?"

"Okay." Peyton murmured, eyes watching Liv closely as she darted into the kitchen.

Quickly finding a little pot Liv put the flower in the middle of the table, before dishing up there very separate meals as they exchanged awkward small talk. The awkwardness wasn't surprising, given what a big step they were taking in their relationship, and again Liv's brain was going haywire, partly because of the brain she had eaten, and was eating now. Which was good, but it was making her hypersensitive of certain things, and really, really made her want to fuck Peyton again. In fact Liv was in the process of trying to find a good way to say that, when Peyton pretty much said the last thing she wanted to hear right now. And she did a poor job of hiding it.

"Maybe we should take it slow." Peyton suddenly blurted out.

"What?" Liv replied softly.

"You and me. Whatever this is. Maybe we should take it slow." Peyton clarified, and then when seeing the disappointed look on Liv's face argued, "I don't want too. God I don't want too. But we kind of just jumped into sex, you know? I've done that before, and it's not exactly the foundation for a long-lasting relationship. And I want this to, you know, last."

"Me too." Liv admitted softly.

"Right, so we're taking sex off the table for now." Peyton said with all the enthusiasm of a condemned woman.

"Yay." Liv mumbled in reply.

There was then a long pause and then Peyton asked, "So tell me about the brain you're eating?"

"Peyton!" Liv exclaimed.

"What? It's part of your life, and we should be able to talk about it." Peyton argued.

Liv considered this briefly, then said, "It's probably best you don't think about it."

"If it's a burden, I want to share it." Peyton pushed.

There was another pause, then Liv asked sceptically, and a little angrily, "You really want to know?"

"Yes." Peyton said.

"Fine." Liv huffed, "It's a 34-year-old business woman living the American dream, with a husband and two kids, and now she's dead and I'm eating her brain!"

There was a pause and then Peyton apologised, "Liv, I'm sorry. I-"

"It's fine." Liv lied, "It's just a little weird."

Peyton nodded, then asked, "Do you want to change the subject?"

"No, it's okay." Liv said softly.

"Are you sure?" Peyton asked, then when Liv nodded followed up with, "So, what did she do for a living?"

Liv gave a little shrug, then when Peyton was taking a sip of her wine answered, "She was a dominatrix."

Narrowly avoiding a cartoonish spit take Peyton choked on her wine, put the glass down and asked, "Really?"

"Really." Liv asked with a grinned, before asking with false innocents, "Does that bother you?"

"N, no." Peyton blushed, before insisting, "No! It's just... I... I, erm, had any interesting visions yet?"

"A few." Liv admitted, leaning back in her chair and taking a long sip of wine while staring intently at Peyton before continuing, "Mostly not relevant to the case. What's really interesting though, is her observational skills."

"Oh?" Peyton mumbled with a little blush, feeling worried where this was going.

"Take what you're wearing for example." Liv said, taking another sip, "Whereas I went for a dress, you chose pants and a business suit. It's cute, and just about passable, but it looks more like you're going to an interview, instead of a date."

"I just-" Peyton began.

"You what? Thought you downplay the fact you're a girl? Like I could ever forget?" Liv questioned, letting out a small laugh while twirling her glass around, "Just look at you Peyton. You've got the body of a goddess, and you're second-guessing whether I could find that appealing just because I'm new to this. Honestly, I'm not sure whether to be offended, or flattered."

There was a pause, then Peyton sighed, "I just... I-"

"It's okay, I get it. You're heart was in the right place." Liv reassured, "But still, maybe I should spank you for it."

There was a little pause, and then Peyton laughed softly and nervously. Then when Liv kept staring at her intently she asked, "Really?"

"Well, you were the one who bought it up, remember?" Liv pointed out, "And you might be surprised just how many of my current brain's clients were lawyers. Or people in similar high-paying jobs. Which I know, is a stereotype, but it's a stereotype for a reason. With that kind of job there's always a lot of stress, hard work, a need for control. So letting go can be incredibly relaxing. Is that what you want Peyton? To relax?"

Peyton gulped, then after the longest pause yet she asked, "So she was a hooker?"

Liv frowned, "What?"

"Your current brain? Was she a whore?" Peyton asked nervously, before becoming more firm, "Because I know some people like to think it doesn't count if there's no penetration, but legally speaking, if her clients paid for her time, she was still their whore."

There was another pause, then Liv took a long sip of her wine, and then slowly got up and walked round the table until she was standing in front of Peyton, "Did you say that to piss me off?"

"Maybe." Peyton admitted.

"Because you want to be spanked?" Liv said more than asked, then when Peyton opened her mouth she quickly added, "Yes, or no."

Peyton stared at her friend for a long moment, and then admitted softly, "Yes."

Another pause and then Liv ordered, "Get on your knees."

Peyton scrambled to obey, kneeling down in front of Liv and then looking up at her expectantly. For a few long seconds Liv just stared at her, then she took a few paces backwards before going back to staring at Peyton. After maybe about a full minute of debating it Peyton shuffled forwards until she was in front of Liv, breathing a soft sigh of relief when her friend offered up no form of protest. There was another long pause, and then Liv slowly started circling Peyton, obviously building up the tension and anticipation. And God, was it working, Peyton struggling to think of another time she had been so excited and nervous at the same time. She was also struggling not to say something like she assumed Liv wanted.

"You look good on your knees." Liv said almost casually as she came to stop in front of Peyton, "You know that, right? Mmmmm, especially in that prim and proper little suit of yours. Tell me Peyton, do you wear this in court?"

"Sometimes." Peyton admitted.

"Huh, how many times do you think all those men in that courtroom have imagine seeing you just like this?" Liv asked teasingly, reaching out to play with the other girl's hair, "Prim and proper little Peyton Charles, on her knees before them in her finest business suit, ready to suck some cock? Huh? Tell me!"

"I don't know." Peyton blushed slightly, before admitting with a little smile, "Probably a lot."

Liv smirked, "I bet you like that, don't you? All those men dreaming about having you like that, when they know they never will. Not that I could blame them. You look really good with a cock in your mouth Peyton. Mmmmm, I remember. I remember how you looked when you were sucking my cock. Sucking your own cum off my cock like a little slut! Mmmmm, it's making me want to go get my cock so you can suck it for me. Mmmmm, mmmmm, mmmmm, you'd like that, wouldn't you Peyton? For me to go and get my nice big cock so you can suck it? Get it nice and ready for your cunt? And then suck it again? Huh? Is that what you want?"

"Yes." Peyton whimpered, "I'd love to suck your cock!"

"Me too. But do you know what else I'd love?" Liv asked, stepping forward so that her crotch was almost directly in Peyton's face, "I'd like your mouth somewhere else. Would you like that too?"

"Yes." Peyton said softly, "But-"

"We can't. I know." Liv said softly, moving back and then leaning down to stroke Peyton's face, "I wish we could, but it's too big a risk. So I was thinking, instead of taking things slow, how about we do the exact opposite of that and try some BDSM fun on our first date?"

"Sounds like a really bad idea." Peyton grinned, "I'm in."

"Good." Liv smiled, leaning in to press a quick kiss to Peyton's lips before straightening up again and firmly ordering, "Then bend over. I want to give you that spanking you wanted so bad. Oh, for the rest of the night you should probably call me Mistress."

"Yes Mistress." Peyton said, standing up and then starting to bend over the table, before pausing and turning back to her friend, "Actually, speaking of bad ideas... I have a really, really bad idea."

Liv raised an eyebrow, and then because she just couldn't resist asked, "Bad? Or naughty?"

"Both." Peyton confessed with another chuckle, "Definitely both."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own iZombie. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

"Wow, this really is a bad idea." Liv almost laughed as they stepped into Peyton's office building.

"I know." Peyton chuckled softly as she locked the door and turned back to her date, "But I'm fairly certain that no one's working late tonight, at least not here, and... well... I just couldn't stop thinking about you bending me over my own desk and having your wicked way with me."

"And now I will." Liv smiled softly, Peyton returning it before turning to head in the direction of her office. Liv thought about just letting her go, but she couldn't resist snapping, "What do you think you're doing?"

Peyton turned back and frowned in confusion, "Erm, going to my office?"

"Without my permission?" Liv pointed out, "And you're forgetting my proper title already."

"I, I... I thought we were putting that on hold for the journey." Peyton argued, blushing and stammering a little.

"We were. Now we're hear." Liv said flatly, before prompting her friend, "Soooo..."

For a few long seconds Peyton just stared at the zombie, then lowered her head and mumbled, "I'm sorry Mistress."

"That's better. But your disobedience cannot go unpunished." Liv said sternly, "Get on your knees."

"What, here?" Peyton asked automatically, before Liv gave her a look which quickly changed her tune and had her dropping down to her knees as she softly replied, "I mean yes Mistress."

Liv just stared at the taller girl, which she had just bought down to size, for a while before ordering her, "Now, we can go to your office. NO! Don't get up. I want you to crawl."

"No, I..." Peyton stammered, already halfway to getting up before she quickly got back down, lowered her head again and apologised, "I'm sorry Mistress, but... but my office is on the top floor."

"Which is why I'm going to allow you the privilege of taking the elevator." Liv informed her, "As long as you don't continue to complain."

Briefly Peyton just stared at the other girl again, then she gulped, "Yes Mistress."

Then Peyton hesitantly lowered her hands down until she was in the all fours position, and then slowly began crawling across the thankfully freshly cleaned floor that she walked through every day. Oh God, she was crawling up on her hands and knees through the building where she worked, in one of her best business suits, her cheeks flushing bright red with the humiliation of it. Much to her horror was also turning her on, especially knowing this visit was being recorded. Thankfully she could erase the footage, and if she couldn't she had always claimed she had lost a bet or something. Most importantly of all, there were no cameras inside her office, so no one would see what Liv was really going to do to her. What Peyton wanted her to do to her. Possibly including what she hadn't been able to tell Liv she wanted yet.

At first Liv walked behind her, so Peyton tried her best to swing her hips seductively while crawling, wanting to give her date the best view possible of her butt to entice her to spank it. Also just to fuck her, although given the looks Liv was giving her that wouldn't be a problem. Then Liv made a point of walking just in front of her, making Peyton truly feel like an animal following it's Master's heels. What really emphasise that feeling was being in the elevator, in which Peyton nervously took a break from being on her hands and knees by lifting herself up into a kneeling position. Liv stared at her for a long moment, then smiled and patted her head. Which again, excited her a lot more than was decent.

Once they finally reached her office Peyton felt a flood of relief that Liv closed and locked the door behind them. Sure, they hadn't seen anyone, and again it was unlikely they would, but she definitely appreciated the precaution. Peyton almost immediately got up and bent herself over her desk, but the look that Liv was giving her convinced her to remain on her hands and knees and await further instructions. Quickly confirming this was the correct cause of action Liv smiled proudly at her, then slowly poured herself a glass of Peyton's best Scotch, sat down on her couch and then slowly began drinking it while looking her in the eye, daring her to complain.

When she had drunk half of the liquid courage Liv ordered, "Crawl over to me and kiss my feet."

"Yes Mistress." Peyton said submissively, again delighting way too much in acting this way.

Liv also felt she enjoyed this way too much, but her indecent lust was silencing the voice in her head which told her this was something she shouldn't be doing to her best friend turned something more, especially not on their first date. The visual of the dignified lawyer Peyton Charles crawling around in her own office and literally kissing her feet was just too erotic. Well, her boots. Which was definitely more BDSM, but Liv quickly grew curious about how Peyton's lips would feel against her bare feet. Feet were supposed to be erogenous, and while the visual was definitely doing it for her Liv couldn't stop thinking about taking this grovelling a step further.

So eventually Liv ordered, "Good girl, now take off my heels so you can kiss my feet more directly."

"Yes Mistress." Peyton said again, her heart fluttering at being told she was pleasing her Mistress.

Impressively Peyton didn't rush removing Liv's shoes, instead taking them off one by one, pressing a gentle kiss to the top of each one after removing each shoe before placing them neatly down beside the couch and then beginning to truly worship Liv's feet. It was a great sign of respect, and almost turned Liv on as much as the foot worship itself. Almost. But wow, it felt really great to have Peyton's lips travelling over her bare feet, especially when the other girl cautiously took her toe into her mouth, the soft moan Liv leting out encouraging Peyton to do the same throughout the toes before going back to kissing all over her feet.

After allowing this to go on for perhaps longer than she should have Liv ordered, "Now tell me exactly what you want me to do to you."

"I, I want you to spank me Mistress." Peyton admitted hesitantly with a blush, before really getting into the begging, "I want you to bend me over my own desk and spank my naughty little ass. Spank my ass bright red! Spank it so hard I can't sit for a week! Spank it until I beg for mercy, then spank it some more! Spank it hard, and then fuck it."

"What?" Liv murmured, taken off-guard, "You mean, anal?"

Peyton blushed furiously, then without looking up at Liv mumbled, "Not if you don't want too."

"Do you want too?" Liv pushed.

"Well..." Peyton began hesitantly, "It does suit this whole dominatrix thing you've got going on, and our options are limited, but honestly... I've been fantasising about it ever since you came to my office. I mean, tons of guys have tried to talk me into it, but I never thought I'd actually do it. Well, unless it was the guy I was going to marry, and even then only as a special treat, or because I screwed up. But, to just give it up to you on our first date? God, that's so fucking slutty, and hot, and it just drove me crazy thinking about it. You know? But we don't have to do it if you think it's gross, and honestly I have no idea whether I'd even like it, and AH FUCK!"

While Peyton was rambling Liv quickly finished her drink and then reached down to grab a handful of brunette hair and yanked it backwards, pulling the other girl into a kneeling position and leaning down so their faces were inches apart. She then faked to look of anger, then briefly of disgust, then finally Liv allowed a wicked smile to cross her face. Which she briefly felt guilty for, given that Peyton had looked so worried, but the brain was screaming at her that this was the right thing to do, and at moments like this it was hard for her not to follow those instincts. In fact it felt really, really good just to give in, which was why she suddenly had the craving to do something she would have never consider doing otherwise, namely to sodomise another girl.

"God Peyton, I had no idea that you were such a slut." Liv smiled while sliding a finger teasingly over her friend's face, before becoming stern, "Beg me. Look me in the eye and beg me to fuck your ass!"

The way that Liv emphasised those last few words sent heat straight to Peyton's core, forcing the lawyer to close her eyes and whimper for a second, before opening them again looking the zombie in her thankfully her normal-looking eyes and telling her, "Please fuck my ass. Please Liv, I want you to fuck me in the ass. Please ass fuck me, please AH FUCK!"

Roughly yanking her friend's hair again Liv yelled in Peyton's face, "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?"

It took a few long seconds for Peyton's lust clouded mind to realise what Liv meant, then she quickly whimpered, "I'm sorry Mistress! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to forget your proper title, I was just so horny that I wasn't thinking clearly."

"Horny because of the idea of little old me, your best friend, bending you over your own desk so I can spank you and then take your anal cherry?" Liv clarified.

"YES! Yes Mistress, I can barely think straight thinking about you bending me over my own desk so you can spank my naughty little ass and then fuck it!" Peyton blurted out, "It's all I can think about right now, and I've been thinking about it for days. No, I'm sorry Mistress, that's not true. I've been thinking about it for years. Mmmmm, every so often I would think about you either spanking me, or fucking me up the butt, or both, but ever since you came into my office it's all I've been able to think about. And it's all I want right now. Please Mistress Liv, spank and fuck my ass. I want it to be you, my best friend, who does those things to me. Only you."

"Awww, so sweet. But for now, just call me Mistress, not Mistress Liv." Liv ordered, then waited expectantly.

"Yes Mistress." Peyton replied after a brief hesitation.

"I'm not sure you deserve everything you want though, not after being so slutty and disobedient." Liv said thoughtfully, pretending to think it over in her head before grinning, "I know... we'll see just how well you take your spanking. Then I'll see if I'm feeling generous enough to do anything to that nasty little butt hole of yours!"

After the words 'I know' there was a brief pause as Liv stood up and walked over to Peyton's desk, dragging her best friend with her by the hair. Peyton cried out in pain at this, but didn't resist. Not even when Liv shoved her face down over the desk. Then, after finishing her speech, Liv moved back to admire the sight in front of her. She wasn't sure of Peyton replied 'yes Mistress' like a good little sub, and she wasn't sure it mattered. All that really mattered to Liv at that moment was staring at Peyton's butt, and then after a few long seconds having the ability to reach out and touch it. And more importantly, squeeze and grope it, all while Peyton did nothing but whimper with obvious delight and anticipation.

Peyton had to dig her fingers into her own desk to stop herself from trembling with anticipation, and admittedly nervousness. After all, she just admitted her dirtiest fantasies to her best friend, and now they were about to do them on their first date. So this was either going to be super hot, or it was going to totally blow up in her face and cost her the chance to actually be with Liv. And maybe even just Liv. God, Peyton couldn't imagine anything worse than completely losing the most important relationship in her life. The most important person in her life. Really it was stupid to take the risk, but she couldn't help it. She had taken the gamble she thought she never would, and now she could only wait to see what the consequences would be.

One of those consequences was waiting for what felt like an eternity as Liv groped her ass, which was frustrating, but it was also humiliating, and Peyton couldn't help enjoying it now she had tapped into this incredibly submissive side of herself. To add to the frustration Liv suddenly let go of her butt, took a few steps back, and then slowly walked over to her bag. Just as Peyton was about to complain Liv turned back around, pulling what looked like a riding crop out of her little bag. Which in turn made Peyton gulp and blush, and then remind herself she had literally asked for this. Which again, she may soon regret, just maybe not in the way she thought she might.

"What? Didn't think I was going to spank you with my hand, did you?" Liv smirked, slowly returning to her place behind her best friend, "I'd never do that to you Peyton. I mean, I want to satisfy your filthy little fantasies, but not if it means turning you into a zombie. Now, just relax baby. I'm going to make your naughty little dreams come true."

With that Liv slammed the riding crop down onto Peyton's butt, causing her to cry out. This process was then repeated over and over again, and even though the following blows were nowhere near as hard as the first Peyton still found herself crying out, mostly at the shock that this was actually happening to her. That her best friend was actually spanking her on their first date, while she was bent over her own desk no less, that fact echoing in her head to the point where she couldn't think of anything else for a few minutes. Well, that and how much it hurt. Then she became aware of something else, something embarrassing, and the worst part of it was that Liv's enhanced instincts made her aware of it almost at the exact same time.

"Take off your pants!" Liv suddenly ordered, stopping the spanking momentarily, minus one hard strike when Peyton didn't reply while trying to do as she was told, "What do you say?"

"Yes Mistress, sorry Mistress!" Peyton whimpered, before slowly undoing her pants and pulled them down, slowly revealing her ass before letting the fabric drop down around her ankles.

It was a risk Peyton was sure she was going to be punished for, but it seemed Liv liked this teasing, and was happy to return the favour by sliding her right hand over Peyton's sore and still pantie covered cheeks, before reaching in between her legs and discovering the embarrassing truth, which made Liv laugh, "Wow, you really are enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Yes Mistress." Peyton croaked with a furious blush, and then moan softly as for a few long seconds Liv began rubbing her embarrassingly wet pussy through her panties.

Then Liv pulled her hand away, grabbed onto Peyton's panties and slowly pull them down, mentioning as she dropped them down to her ankles, "Sorry Peyton, but you really have been a bad girl. So I think this is definitely going to have to be a bare bottom spanking."

Again Peyton blushed, and then after a little hesitation said, "What ever you think is best Mistress."

"Good answer." Liv chuckled, straightening up and restarting the spanking.

Initially it was just like before, slow and methodical, but not too rough, giving Peyton plenty of time to wallow in the humiliation of it. Then instead of covering the whole butt Liv started concentrating on just one spot at a time, which intensified the pain. Then after that she would suddenly give an extra hard strike to the other cheek, making Peyton cry out extra loudly. Finally Liv started increasing the force of the blows, eventually using what had to be every ounce of her strength, or at least her human strength, to beat Peyton's butt. Then it became inhumanly hard, and somehow Peyton was enjoying it, even though at that point she was crying and yelping hysterically.

Liv felt guilty throughout the spanking, especially because she was enjoying it just as much as Peyton was. No, she was enjoying it more. She had to be. After all, it wasn't her butt getting savagely beaten. Yet somehow she could still smell Peyton's arousal, and it was driving her crazy. Like, literally. She could feel the urge to go Full Zombie rising, and while she fought it off for as long as she could she became increasingly worried she was going to lose control and really hurt her best friend. Or worse, make her like her, or end up eating her brain, and Liv wasn't sure she could live with herself if she did either of those things, especially the latter.

So as she began to really get going Liv growled in an inhuman voice, "Remember your safe word!"

Had they even discussed that? Liv had meant too, but she couldn't remember now. It didn't really matter, Peyton could always tell her to stop, and she would. She would! Although Peyton didn't show her the respect of replying, and use her proper title, and she hadn't used it on a few occasions, which was all the excuse that Liv needed at that moment to deliver some serious damage to her friend's derriere. Also there was the fact that Peyton's butt was just so God damn perfect, annoyingly so, and even more now it was beautifully jiggling with every strike, and turning first a cute pink and then a beautiful red, Liv's mouth literally watering with lust. Or was that from something else?

Pretty much losing complete control Liv could feel her eyes glazing over red as she started using her enhanced strength to brutalise her best friend's bottom. Somehow Peyton still didn't beg for mercy, but she did scream in pain, so loudly that if there had been anyone in the building they would have definitely heard her, and Liv wouldn't be surprised if the whole state could hear her. Yet still, Liv spanked Peyton's ass. She told herself it was because she sensed her friends arousal, and because Peyton hadn't asked her to stop, both of which were true, but Liv was worried that the main reason was more primal and evil than that, and that she wouldn't stop when asked. Luckily she was wrong.

"STOP! STOP! PLEASE STOP!" Peyton screamed at the top of her lungs, and then whimpered when she got her wish, "Thank you Mistress."

Feeling her eyes returned to normal and her body relax Liv was overcome with relief that when it came down to it she managed to stop herself. That was quickly replaced by guilt as she watched her best friend collapsed down onto the desk in a whimpering mess, her butt a dark, bruised red. Yet still, Liv could smell, and practically taste, how wet Peyton was, although at this point she was wondering whether that was a justifiable excuse for what she had just done. Trying to make up for it Liv lent down so she could wrap her arms around Peyton and hug her from behind, just holding her for a little while as she cooing softly in her ear.

"It's okay, I got you." Liv whispered that and other things like it over and over again for a few minutes, before finally asking, "Still want me to butt fuck you?"

"Yes Mistress." Peyton replied without hesitation.

Liv wasn't sure that was a good idea, especially given what she had just done to Peyton's ass, but she was too horny not to, so she got into the practicality of it, "You know I didn't bring any lube, so we're going to have to use natural lubricant."

"Natural?" Peyton murmured, before blaming her fuzzy brain for what she'd just said as Liv guided a hand down between her legs, "Oh."

"I can't be the one to do it." Liv said softly, "It has to be you. Like with your sweet little cunt, the risk would just be too great. Even with gloves. So it has to be you. You have to, you know... finger your virgin butt hole and get it nice and ready for my big cock."

Most of that was pure Liv, but the last part was so dirty and confident it made Peyton whimper before she hesitantly replied, "Okay."

"And make it good for me." Liv demanded softly, "Seduce me with your ass. Make me want to fuck it."

After a brief hesitation Peyton rushed to reply, "Yes Mistress."

Peyton had very nearly forgotten that part again, and she was pretty sure she didn't say it a few times during that conversation, but hopefully that was understandable as she was just so overwhelmed by all this. Sure, she had fantasised about this, especially recently, but to be actually doing something so naughty, and in this place and in this time, oh God, it was just so much. Plus for the most of that conversation Liv was guiding her hand up and down her soaking wet pussy, reminding her just how much she had got off at being spanked, and proving that Liv knew it. And of course it was giving her pleasure, which was making hard to think.

On the bright side it made it easy to start the 'seducing of Liv' as all she really had to do was continue to rub herself, and lean forward slightly so her best friend could get a better view, especially when she slipped a finger inside herself, causing Peyton to moan loudly. She was so horny that she could have easily got herself off, and it was very tempting just to do so and leave the anal for another day. Or maybe even never. But she kind of already committed to the idea, and she wasn't sure if there would be retaliation from her Mistress if she backed out. So Peyton slipped another finger into her pussy, made sure that was well coated with cream, and then moved onto her other, smaller hole.

Doing her best to spread her cheeks so Liv could get the best possible view Peyton just circled her butt hole with her finger for a little bit, before slowly pushing in, making her let out a tiny sound of pain and pleasure in the process. She sometimes did this when she was really horny, and with a few fingers in her cunt it could really get Peyton off, but as it was self-inflicted, and so small, she didn't count it as losing her anal virginity, and the thought of Liv being the one to take it easily allowed Peyton to push past any pain and bury her finger into her ass. She even got the second one up her butt, after a few minutes of gently pumping the first finger in and out of course.

It felt kind of weird to do this without touching her cunt with her other hand, but again she was using it to spread her cheeks for Liv, which certainly seemed to pay off as after a lot of watching intently Liv slowly retrieved her strap-on from her bag, opting to hike up her dress to strap it onto herself so they were both semi-clothed for this, which for Peyton just made this whole thing even nastier. Which made her love it even more. God, they really were going to do this. Her best friend was going to butt fuck her on their first date. Take her anal cherry! Oh God, Liv was about to pop her anal cherry while she was bent over her own desk on their very first date together. Which should have been terrifying and horrifying, but Peyton just couldn't wait.

"Please Mistress, fuck me!" Peyton whimpered as she watched Liv spit onto her hand and rub it into the cock as she approached, "Fuck my ass! Fuck my virgin ass! Oh God Liv, Mistress! Take my anal cherry. I... I want you to be the one to do it. Mmmmm, I want my best friend to be the first to slide a cock into my butt hole. Please Mistress, take that hole and make it yours! Make me your little anal slut! Please? Butt fuck me over my own fucking desk! I want my best friend to butt fuck me while I'm bent over my own desk and my pants are around my ankles. I want to go to work tomorrow, and every single day, thinking how you bent me over my own desk and did such nasty things to my butt. Mmmmm, and every time I sit down, especially when I sit at my desk, I want to think of you. I want to think how you took my ass and made it yours. I want my ass to ache with pain because you fucked it so hard, but I also want my ass to ache to have you use it again. And I want you to use it again. I want you to use it whenever you want, treated as your personal fuck hole, because you made it yours! Mmmmm, please Liv, my Mistress, make my ass yours!"

"Shut up and give me that ass!" Liv growled.

Liv watched with amazement as Peyton pulled her fingers out of her ass and then use both her hands to spread her cheeks as wide as possible. Just watching Peyton finger her own ass had been weird enough, but could she really do this? Could she really butt fuck her best friend? Especially with the dildo currently strapped around her waist, which felt big inside her pussy, but looked massive compared to Peyton's tiny little ass hole. That tiny little ass hole which had never been fucked before. Which Peyton was offering on their first date. Which was mind boggling, but Liv couldn't deny it was bizarrely hot, and she found herself staring at her best friend's butt hole for way too long, proven by the clearing of Peyton's throat.

Peyton then looked over her shoulder and nervously started, "Liv? Is this... are you-"

"Just admiring the view." Liv said quickly to try and put her friend at ease.

"Well stop admiring and start fucking." Peyton grumbled, "I wouldn't offer this to just anyone, you know?"

"Yeah, you've made that clear." Liv murmured with a little smile as she moved forward, "And who am I to turn down such an offer?"

With that Liv pressed the tip of her strap-on against her best friend's virgin rosebud and began slowly pushing forwards. She stopped almost immediately when Peyton let out a little gasp and tensed up, but as her friend quickly relaxed Liv cautiously continued, and to her amazement that incredibly tight anal ring slowly began stretching for her. It was obscene, and Liv should have really found it gross and disgusting, just like when Peyton had been fingering her ass, but she didn't. No, she found it really hot. Although it had nothing on the moment that virgin back hole stretched wide enough to allow Liv's strap-on to slide through it and into Peyton's butt, meaning that Liv had officially taken her best friend's anal virginity.

Understandably this caused Peyton to cry out in pain, which was why Liv gave her plenty of time to relax, ending when the lawyer whined, "More! Give me more. I can take it. I swear. Oh fuck!"

Taking her friend's word for it Liv began pushing more cock into Peyton's ass hole, the entire time listening very carefully to the sounds coming out of the other girl's mouth to see if she was giving her too much. It wasn't easy, partly because Peyton was proving to be as stubborn as always as she was hiding, or at least downplaying, whatever pain she might feel and emphasising whatever twisted enjoyment she got from forcing her body to submit to this violation. Or at least Liv guess that Peyton was exaggerating it. That wasn't the only problem though. Liv desperately wished it was, but the most distracting thing about all of this was her own enjoyment.

It made Liv feel incredibly guilty, but she just couldn't help it. Like with the anal fingering and the penetration itself what should have been gross, disturbing and completely off-putting was an indecent turn on for the zombie. Liv just couldn't take her eyes off the sight of that big dildo slowly disappearing inch by inch into Peyton's butt hole, which she got a perfect view of thanks to Peyton continuing to spread her cheeks. It was just so, hot. Even kind of beautiful, in it's own way. Which was a disturbing thing to think, but Liv just couldn't help it. She became lost in this perverted act, and was terrified that she was about to go into Full Zombie mode and tear Peyton's poor little ass hole apart, breaking her promise not to hurt her. But Peyton had talked her into this, and now she just couldn't stop.

Peyton didn't want Liv to stop. Not until every inch of that big strap-on cock was up her butt, so her best friend had officially taken her ass cherry on their first date. Which was something more perverted and kinky than Peyton had ever dreamt, and she had dreamt about this a lot. Perhaps not as much as she thought about other things, but once she had cross the line and started thinking about fucking her best friend her mind had pretty much mapped out their relationship from start to finish, which included having anal sex on their one-year anniversary. She'd have to talk Liv into it of course, just like she had in real life, and that she'd imagined starting to talk Liv into it weeks in advance of the date, not on their first date.

That Peyton had become the kind of slut that would give up her ass on the first date was driving her wild, especially as this was the one person she'd be that slutty with. Which was why she probably enjoyed every second of the anal penetration. Well, there was pain, absolutely, especially on the official moment that Liv had popped her anal cherry, but the mental high of doing something so slutty on their first date with her best friend completely overwhelmed what pain she was feeling and turned it into a mild discomfort. Or maybe she was just a natural ass whore, which seemed like more and more of a possibility with every inch which that was easily buried in her rectum. It was a really embarrassing possibility, Peyton's face spread red with shame pretty much throughout the sodomy, but somehow that only added to her perverted enjoyment.

What was even more embarrassing was that when Liv suddenly stopped Peyton desperately pleaded, "No give me more!"

Liv blushed and pointed out, "There is no more to give you."

It took a few long seconds for Peyton to come out of her lustful haze to realise that Liv's thighs were now pressed against her butt cheeks, meaning every inch of that dildo was buried within her rectum. Which made her blush, both at her lack of realisation, and just how easily she had taken it. After all she was a lawyer for God sakes, she should be smarter than this. But then again maybe she should forgive herself as this was an overwhelming situation. One which had felt like it took forever, and yet at same time only seconds. What she couldn't forgive herself for was how easily she had taken it. And when there wasn't more to take, she still wanted more. And failing that, she just wanted to be fucked.

"Then fuck me." Peyton said softly after only a few seconds pause.

"But Peyton-" Liv began.

"I said fuck me!" Peyton snapped, before looking over her shoulder and apologetically telling her friend, "I'm sorry Liv, I just... I want it. I need it. Please, give it to me? Fuck my ass. Fuck my tight little ass like the slut I am."

There was a few long seconds pause as Liv just stared at her in disbelief, then she began doing as she was told, slowly pulling the dildo about halfway out of Peyton's ass before pushing it back in, causing Peyton to moan happily in the process. Then as Liv started pumping her hips back and forth, officially giving Peyton her first ever butt fucking, Peyton continued moaning. She also groaned, gasped whimpered and cried out, not in a mixture of pain and pleasure but of pure pleasure, the tremendous mental high of being bent over her own desk and fucked up the butt by her best friend on their first date enough to loosen her rectum to the point where Peyton felt nothing but pleasure.

If Peyton was on trial she could point out these extreme circumstances as the reason she enjoyed anal so much right from the get go, and maybe she'd even argue that to Liv if she asked about this later. Although Peyton suspected that it would be a fairly weak argument, as all it would take was one more butt fucking, or ideally a whole lot of them, to prove what was now so obvious. That Peyton was an anal slut, and had been wasting her life by denying her boyfriends her butt hole. No! She was right all along, they weren't worthy of that honour. Only her best friend was. Yes, this was amazing, but it wouldn't be anywhere near as amazing if it wasn't her best friend Liv Moore giving Peyton her first ever ass fucking.

Soon Peyton was aching to cum, but she held back from begging for as long as she could just so the sodomy would last longer and she could enjoy more of this perverted pleasure. Sadly it wasn't long after that the perverted pleasure became almost torturous, Peyton desperately trying to gently decrease what she was feeling, but it was no use. Everything she tried backfired. Especially closing her eyes, as that just made what she was feeling more intense. Then she was taking her hands off her cheeks, but while she was no longer giving her best friend the best view of her stretching ass hole she was still giving that forbidden hole to her, and the feeling of Liv's thighs smacking into her juicy cheeks was equally overwhelming. And trying to imagine she was somewhere else was useless, because this was literally a dream come true and Peyton's mind wanted to be nowhere else.

"Harder!" Peyton inevitably whimpered, "Fuck my ass harder! Please? Please Mistress, mmmmmm, fuck my ass harder. Ohhhhhhhh fuck, it feels so good. I can't believe it feels this good! Oh fuck, I love it in the ass! I love having you fucking me in my ass, ooooooooh, and I want you to fuck it harder! Please Liv, my wonderful Mistress, ram my ass! Ram my little ass hole hard and deep and make me cum! Oooooooooohhhhhhhhhh Goooooooooddddddddd Liv, please make me cum! I need to cum so bad. I'll do anything. I'll be your little ass whore, your butt slut, your anal slave, whatever, just fuck me and make me cum! Pound fuck my butt hole and make it your personal fuck hole! Please? Make my ass yours! Make me yours! Mmmmmmm fuckkkkkkk, make me your little bitch who loves it up the butt! Oooooooooh God Liv, aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh fuck, I'm gonna, yessssssssss, fuck me, oh Liv, oh Mistress! I, I ohhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkk, mmmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhh, ooooooooh fuck! Oooooooooh shit! aaaaaahhhhhhh Liv, aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkk!"

Finally Liv started increasing the pace, almost immediately forcing Peyton to shut up as she was overwhelmed by just the tiniest bit of increase. She tried her best to push through it, just so she could be sure Liv would make her cum, but she became increasingly incoherent until the only sounds out of her mouth were the occasional swearword and the constant screams of pleasure. For better or for worse she also tried to hold back her orgasm, but it was rushing towards her like a freight train and couldn't even be slowed down at that point. No, there was no more stopping it, and when her climax hit she pretty much became completely mindless.

She stayed that way as that first anally induced orgasm was quickly followed by a second, third, fourth and so on, Liv working tirelessly to make sure Peyton had as many climaxes as possible, which made Peyton fall even more in love with her. Peyton wouldn't have thought that was possible, but then again she wouldn't have thought it was possible to cum this hard and frequently, and she was happy to be proven wonderfully wrong about that. Although maybe she shouldn't have been surprised at this point, as everything with Liv succeeded her expectations. Peyton just hoped with her last coherent thought that she could somehow talk her best friend into ass fucking her again, because Peyton would give anything for this not to be a one time thing.

Liv definitely didn't want that. No, she wanted to butt fuck her best friend forever. Which on some level she knew wasn't possible, but in this moment it almost felt within reach. See, shortly after Liv had started cautiously increasing the pace Peyton had lifted her upper body upwards and started hammering her own ass back against Liv's already increasingly hard thrusts. As a result not only did the anal sex become ridiculously hard, but Peyton's juicy ass cheeks began jiggling twice as much as they had before against Liv's thighs and the sound of their flesh smacking together echoed throughout the room, and probably throughout the whole building, almost as loudly as Peyton screams of pleasure, making it clear to anyone who might still be here that someone was fucking the hell out of Peyton Charles.

That someone was Liv Moore, and she wasn't just fucking the hell out of Peyton Charles, she was brutalising her ass hole like she owned it. Like it was nothing but a fuck hole for her to use for her pleasure. That thought along with Peyton's earlier words, the brain she was on, and the sheer joy of sodomising the most important woman in her life made Liv berserk, her eyes turning red as she began using every ounce of her supernatural strength to perhaps literally destroy her best friend's butt hole. And through it all Peyton just hysterically screamed in pleasure, seemingly tried to beg for more, and came for her, which just pushed Liv to continue.

All that combined with the stimulator on her clit insured Liv came repeatedly too. Not quite as hard as Peyton, although the only reason she didn't shake and scream hysterically was probably because of the fact that she had slipped into Full Zombie mode. Her cum still squirted out of her cunt, just not as frequently or as violently as Peyton. Also unlike Peyton she was barely aware of it, because for once Liv was in Full Zombie mode but she wasn't lost to her hunger, or desperate need to survive. No, she just desperately needed to butt fuck her best friend, and her body no longer cared what she had to do, or whatever she did to Peyton's most private hole, to do it.

While she was in Full Zombie mode Liv had no sense of how much time passed, but it felt like a lot when she finally came back to herself, and that was only because despite her all-consuming desire to anally pound Peyton forever there really was a limit to what she could do, even in Full Zombie mode. As a result she return to consciousness lying on the back of her equally exhausted friend, suddenly terrified she had damaged her ass hole beyond repair. That they were about to have a humiliating trip to the doctors only to learn that humiliation was for nothing because Peyton's ass hole was now ruined beyond repair. Or worse, that she had accidentally scratched her friend, Liv straining herself up and frantically searching her friend's body for any tell-tale marks which proved she had ruined Peyton's life, and thankfully finding none.

Not that it made up for what she had just done, Liv whimpering apology as soon as Peyton stirred, "Peyton, I'm so, so sorry."

"For what?" Peyton groaned, still slowly coming too, "That was amazing."

"Yeah?" Liv questioned.

"Yeah." Peyton confirmed, finally opening her eyes and looking back at Liv with a dreamy smile.

"Oh." Liv smiled a little bashfully, "I was worried I'd hurt you."

"Not in a way I didn't like." Peyton chuckled softly.

Liv blushed a little, then pressed herself down more firmly so her boobs were pressed into Peyton's back, rotated her hips so the dildo within Peyton's bowels churned her insides, and then with a wicked smile Liv softly murmured into Peyton's ear, "So, what do you want to do for our second date?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own iZombie. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

Peyton Charles checked herself over one last time in the mirror before leaving the bedroom that she now shared with Liv Moore, her best friend turned girlfriend. Not that it was official, as they still technically had separate rooms, but they hadn't really slept in separate beds since shortly after they started dating. Which they needed to address at some point, but right now they had a more pressing issue to deal with. One which had Liv stress cleaning, and not ready yet, even though their guests would be arriving soon. Peyton initially opened her mouth to point that out, but she paused for a minute just to enjoy the sight of her girlfriend being cute, and savouring the fact that she got to call Liv her girlfriend now.

Then Peyton slowly and cautiously approached her while asking, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Liv mumbled distractedly.

"Yeah, because that was convincing." Peyton scoffed.

Liv sighed, and then after a long pause grumbled, "I broke the bro-code."

"What?" Peyton frowned.

"I broke the bro-code!" Liv repeated in a snappy tone, abandoning her cleaning and turning away from the other girl.

"The bro-code? What is this, How I Met Your Mother?" Peyton quipped.

"I'm serious." Liv grumbled.

"I know." Peyton said softly, before gently arguing, "But Ravi and I only went out on like one date."

"Five." Liv corrected, "Five dates."

"Yeah, but I didn't enjoy them half as much as being with you. Because I love you. And if Ravi really is our friend, or at least yours, he'll get over it. And if not, screw him." Peyton said softly, closing the distance between them and gently wrapping her arms around her girlfriend, "And... and are you sure that's what this is really about?"

Liv frowned, "What do you mean?"

"It's just that..." Peyton bit her lip, hesitating for a moment before continuing, "Are you really worried about telling Ravi, or Major?"

"Both." Liv said softly, before turning around and telling her girlfriend, "I loved Major. I loved him so much I broke up with him to save him from becoming like me. It was the right thing to do at the time, and I'd do it again. But I also did it because I lost all hope. Ravi gave me hope again with his talk of a cure, and I even found happiness with Lowell."

"We're getting to a 'but' here, right?" Peyton joked.

"But..." Liv grinned, the two girlfriends laughing softly for a second before Liv cupped Peyton's face and firmly told her, "I couldn't not be with you. Granted, part of that was me eating pining best friend brain which made it hard to care about the consequences, but when that brain wore off I still wanted to be with you. I still couldn't not be. So I choose you. I choose you over him, and if he pushed me, I'd do it directly. And I'm scared he will, because I don't want to lose him. But I can't lose you. I won't lose you."

"No, you won't." Peyton agreed after a brief pause and a smile, before following it up with a kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own iZombie. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

The next hour was nerve wracking as Ravi and Major arrived for the dinner that Liv promised them. Luckily it was almost ready to serve, so the amount of small talk was minimal, although even that couldn't prevent Ravi and Major noticing something was up and commenting on it multiple times, pushing for the truth increasingly frequently and insistently. Peyton was ashamed of herself for it. She was a lawyer for God sakes, she should be better at hiding her feelings than this. Although at least she did her profession proud by skilfully evading her friend's questions, constantly changing the subject in keeping Ravi and Major talking about themselves as much as possible. Of course inevitably they just had to rip the Band-Aid off.

"Seriously guys, what's going on." Major said for what felt like the millionth time.

Liv and Peyton exchanged a look, and then Liv cleared her throat, stood up, and announced, "Well... it's great to see you both. It's always great. But you're right. Something is up. There's a reason we called you here. Something we need to discuss. Something-"

"Liv." Peyton mumbled softly to try and help out her girlfriend by getting them back on track, although it probably didn't help that she took her hand and squeezed it.

"Sorry." Liv apologised, hesitating for a moment as she looked at where their hands were joined, before gathering her courage again and announcing, "We're dating."

There was a brief silence and then just in case it wasn't clear Peyton added, "Each other."

"No, we got that, thanks." Major said softly.

"What the hell dude, you totally broke the bro-code!" Ravi whined.

"I know, I'm sorry." Liv apologised.

"How long?" Major asked.

"A couple of months." Peyton admitted.

"Months!" Major exclaimed.

"We wanted to wait until..." Liv began before trailing off.

"Until we were sure there was something to tell." Peyton finished for her after seeing Liv was struggling, then when both boys gave her a look she somewhat defensively added, "What? We didn't want to upset you and then find out it's just too weird and we're better off as friends. You'd do the same if the situation was reversed."

"He should be so lucky." Ravi quipped.

Clearly in no mood for quips Major turned his attention to Liv and asked accusingly, "I thought you weren't into girls?"

"I wasn't." Liv admitted, "But then I ate the brain of a girl in love with her best friend, and one thing led to another."

"It was my fault." Peyton interrupted, before further explaining, "I used to have a crush on Liv when we first met, but I buried it because she was straight. But then I found out she was a zombie, and I thought I had lost her forever, and it just bought back all these old feelings a hundred times more powerful than before. I just kept thinking about the 1% chance that I could have told her how I felt and that she would have felt the same way. And how I should have told her anyway, just so she knew just how much I loved her. Then when I had the nerve to give her a chance, and she truly made me believe it was still her I was overwhelmed with happiness and I just, kissed her. If I hadn't done that... well..."

"No, one little kiss couldn't make me gay. No matter how hot you are." Liv pointed out with a little grumble, "And I've had urges while on brains before, and resisted. It just made me realise maybe I wasn't as straight as I thought."

Unable to resist Peyton quipped, "So the kiss didn't help at all?"

"Nope." Liv lied with the smile, before admitting, "Well, maybe a little. And your little love confession didn't hurt."

"So kiss plus confession plus pining best friend brain equals lesbianism? Interesting." Ravi said, pondering the equation.

"More like just a little bi." Liv corrected.

"Or gay enough to have a girlfriend." Major quipped with an encouraging little smile.

"Or straight with one exception." Liv offered with a little smile, and then asking, "Are you okay?"

Major sighed, then after a long pause admitted, "It's just that, you know..."

"You thought that you and Liv would get back together now that you're a zombie?" Peyton offered, and then when she got a look she mumbled in explanation, "Liv filled me in about your, situation."

There was another pause and then Major admitted, "That about covers it."

"I kind of thought we would too." Liv admitted softly, quickly adding, "I wasn't exactly expecting to suddenly fall for my best friend, but it happened. And the fact that I'm telling you should be a pretty good indication that it's not just a fling. And, I just wanted to tell you. I, I needed to tell you. I usually don't. I just hope we can still be friends."

"God, right where it hurts. I mean seriously, is there a worse sentence in the English language?" Major quipped, which was a very good sign, "I mean yeah, we'll still be friends. Partly because we're deep in this whole zombie thing, but also I love you and just want you to be happy."

Liv smiled and stood up, "I'd like to hug you now."

"I guess that would be okay." Major smiled, standing up and opening his arms.

Quickly falling into them Liv whispered, "I love you too. You know that, right?"

"Yeah." Major wrapped his arms around her, "I know."

Feeling awkward Ravi turned to Peyton and questioned jokingly, "Are you sure about this? I mean, you'll be missing out on all of this?"

Peyton chuckled as Ravi indicated to himself, and then told him, "I'm sure."

"Then I'm happy for you." Ravi smiled, hoping in time he would genuinely mean it. But he ignored his heartache for now and concentrated on Liv who had just finished her hug with Major and then told her in a clearly humorous tone, "But not you. You owe me."

There was a brief pause and then Liv offered, "How about I buy the coffee for a whole year?"

"Done." Ravi grinned.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own iZombie. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

"Well that when better than could be reasonably expected." Liv quipped once their guests were gone.

"Uh-huh." Peyton mumbled unconvincingly.

Quickly turning around Liv asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Peyton lied unconvincingly, before admitting with a sigh, "It's just, you know this isn't over, right?"

"Well, yeah." Liv frowned, a little confused, "Obviously there's your parents, and I am not looking forward to telling my Mom. I mean, telling Evan will probably be okay, but-"

"It's not that." Peyton admitted, hesitantly adding, "You know the only reason Major was so cool with it is because he doesn't think it will last. That you'll always go back to him eventually. That no other relationship as a chance because you're Major and Liv and you always end up back together no matter what."

There was a brief pause, then Liv asked, "Is that what he thinks, or is that what you think?"

"No, it's..." Peyton began defensively, before giving up on the charade and simply sighing and confessing, "Maybe a little."

"Well you shouldn't." Liv said softly, closing the distance between them.

"Can you blame me?" Peyton asked, "You're Major and Liv. You always seem to be in each other's orbit. Like you were meant to be. I used to envy that. And now..."

"You're worried no matter what happens I'll go back to him eventually, so why not back out now before it gets any worse?" Liv offered.

"Yes." Peyton reluctantly admitted, before quickly clarifying, "I mean no. I mean... I... I mean I don't want to back out. I just... I'm-"

"Scared?" Liv offered, and then when Peyton reluctantly nodded Liv admitted, "Me too."

"Yeah?" Peyton question softly.

"Yeah." Liv confirmed.

"That doesn't exactly inspire confidence." Peyton grumbled.

"Hey, I can't see the future. You might get tired of me and my quirks. Or maybe I'll accidentally make you like me, and you'll hate me for it. Or maybe you get a desperate craving for dick, and run back to boy town." Liv said with a straight face, before she and Peyton burst out laughing.

"A desperate craving for dick? Really?" Peyton quipped, scrunching up her nose a little bit.

"What? I know I was being deliberately crude to make you laugh after threatening to basically ruin your life with just one scratch, but there's at least some truth to it. Before... this, we were both very straight, and we are always going to worry whether the other is just going through a phase. Or maybe if we are. But every couple has their doubts about each other, and obstacles, and the only thing we can do is trust each other. And I do. I trust you Peyton, more than anything. And regardless of our history and who we've been within the past, I want to be with you. I promise. No desperately craving dick here. I'm happy with you." Liv softly promised.

Knowing it was her turn to reassure the other, and only too happy to do it, Peyton softly told the other girl, "Me too. You make me so, so happy Liv. That's why I'm scared of losing you. But only really to Major, because I can't imagine anything else tearing it apart. I love your quirks. I've always loved them. And no one I could ever meet could possibly compare to you. And well, if I was like you, then-"

"Don't!" Liv growled, "I won't have this conversation again."

"Fine." Peyton sighed, barely pausing before quickly adding, "But if I ever became like you, I'd still love you."

"Don't be so sure." Liv grumbled.

"Don't be so sure I wouldn't." Peyton petulantly replied.

There was a brief moment of silence, then against her better judgement Liv pointed out, "You'd be a monster."

"You're not a monster." Peyton quickly protested.

"I eat people!" Liv exclaimed.

"Dead people. It's not like you're going around cracking open skulls whenever you want." Peyton argued.

"But I still eat brains, and it's super gross. No matter how much I tried to distract from that with different ways of preparing them." Liv said sadly, "And I've killed people."

"Bad people. In self defence, or because you were trying to save someone. Like me. You saved me, and that means you will never be a monster in my eyes." Peyton said softly, gently cupping Liv's face and pressing a kiss to her girlfriend's forehead.

"What about the court of law?" Liv quipped bitterly.

"Please, you know an awesome lawyer who could easily get you off." Peyton grinned, gently stroking the other girl's face before softly adding, "And speaking of getting you off..."


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own iZombie. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

"Sex? Again? Baby, you're worse than a guy." Liv chuckled.

"That's entirely your fault for fucking me so good." Peyton countered, a wicked grin crossing her face as she added, "And weren't you saying something about a disparate craving for dick? Well, you know what, I think I am desperately craving dick. The best kind of dick, which never go soft and always knows what it's doing. Your... big... strap-on... dick."

In between those last four words Peyton pressed kisses all over Liv's face, and then continue doing so for a few long seconds, making the zombie giggle, "My strap-on, huh? You really think you deserve that after being so naughty and paranoid?"

Ignoring the jab for now to get what she wanted Peyton pulled back in quipped, "Well, you could always punish me first."

Which in turn made Liv grin and chuckled, "Wow, such a needy little bottom."

"Only for you." Peyton softly argued before kissing the other girl.

They kissed for quite a while after that, which was just fine with Peyton. She loved kissing Liv, far more than anyone else, ever, and could easily do it for hours. Besides, she was waiting for her top to take the lead. Although when she did Peyton didn't really notice as she was just so lost in the kiss. Hell, she barely noticed that Liv started stripping her, and only did because it was her cue to start returning the favour. As a result there was a trail of clothes leading to Liv's bedroom, which pretty much had been business as usual for them lately, and Peyton had always got a thrill out of seeing that trail later and think about what they had previously done.

Once they reached their destination they were more or less naked, the two roommates removing the last items of clothes, and putting on Liv's rubber gloves, quickly before getting on the bed. Normally this would mean Liv pushing Peyton down and getting on top of her so they could continue the making out session before the smaller but stronger girl had her way with her. But occasionally Peyton would find herself being bent over a desk, or placed on all fours on the bed, or like in this case, Liv would sit down on the edge of the bed and effortlessly shove the bigger but weaker girl over her knee. God, Peyton loved it when her tiny girlfriend manhandled her. Or womanhandled her, as the case may be.

Liv also loved it. It was one of the few good things about being a zombie, that she was supernaturally strong even without going into Full Zombie mode, and could easily overpower the bigger girl. And she especially loved putting her in this kind of position, because it meant she got to admire Peyton's perfect little booty. And not just with her eyes, but with her hands, Liv nearly always taking several long minutes to slide her hands all over that juicy flesh, squeezing and pinching it like it was a piece of meat. Okay, this was partly to annoy Peyton, but mostly it was for her own enjoyment. Besides, Peyton's annoyance only increased her enjoyment.

Inevitably though she delivered her first spank, and like always it was a nice hard and sudden one so she could make Peyton cry out loudly. As always she succeeded, which was especially enjoyable as that cry wasn't of pure pain. No, there was more than a hint of delight, which continued to be the case as Liv began spanking her best friend turned girlfriend with a slow but steady rhythm, pausing every so often to restart the caressing of Peyton's butt, again to annoy the other girl and for her own enjoyment. Which honestly was Liv's favourite way to spank Peyton, as it was indulging in kinky fun, without seriously hurting the woman she loved. It was also enough to turn Peyton's pale booty bright pink, and jiggle with every blow, which Liv loved.

However it was never quite enough for them, particularly Peyton, who Liv could tell was moments away from begging for more. Although before she could get even a syllable out Liv started to give her what she wanted, simultaneously increasing the force of her strikes and slowly beginning to phase out the pausing to caress Peyton's butt. That process then repeated itself until Liv was using every ounce of her strength, albeit without going into Full Zombie mode, to pulverise Peyton's ass without any breaks in between. Now that really made those meaty cheeks jiggle and become discoloured, which again Liv loved, but the trade-off was it made Peyton cry, whimper and scream with pure pain, which made her heart hurt.

Occasionally when Peyton had really pissed her off Liv would slip into Full Zombie mode, sometimes use a little, and really make sure that the high-priced lawyer would struggle to sit down for the next few days, if not the next few weeks. However that would always make Liv feel incredibly guilty, and Peyton hadn't truly made her angry this time. More importantly, she wanted to move onto something more pleasant. So abruptly Liv stopped the spanking entirely and went right back to the groping to try and caress at least some of the pain away. Which seemed to work, given the increase in the whimpering and crying from Peyton, just before Liv moved on to one of her favourite things in the world.

Peyton actually kind of wished the spanking lasted longer, because despite those reactions which she really couldn't control she had been enjoying even the brutal butt beating that Liv had been giving her there at the end. It just made her feel so slutty and submissive to willingly subject herself to this kind of treatment which she wouldn't have considered with anyone else. Besides, it made her pussy ridiculously wet. However as enjoyable as this was it wouldn't make her cum, and it certainly wouldn't make Liv cum, so Peyton was mostly grateful when her girlfriend did move on to more fun activities, which really, really didn't take long.

At first that just meant Liv effortlessly lifting her up and turning her around so that she was sitting on her lap, Peyton crying out as her beaten red butt was pressed against something. Which was the same case a few moments later when Liv flipped their positions, slamming Peyton's back down onto the bed and landing on top of her while impressively maintaining the kiss. Liv then briefly broke away from her lips to press kisses all over her face and neck, before getting up and retrieving the aforementioned dick. The one they frequently had to use because of Liv's condition, and Peyton truly craved. Which Liv just had to tease her for.

"Is this what you want baby? What you've been craving?" Liv teased after she finished tightening the straps around her waist and began stroking the dildo as if it was real.

"Yes." Peyton answered without a hint of shame.

Initially this took Liv off-guard then she smiled and continued to tease, "And where do you want it?"

"Everywhere." Peyton quickly answered with a smirk.

"Everywhere? Are you sure baby?" Liv gently pushed.

"Uh-huh." Peyton nodded before shamelessly clarifying, "I want it in every one of my holes. Pussy, ass and mouth. Whatever order you want, my holes are yours to fuck."

"Mmmmm, good girl." Liv grinned with delight, "Then I choose your mouth first. Oh yes baby, come here and suck my cock! Get it nice and ready for your other holes. Ohhhhh yeahhhhhh, suck it!"

Not needing much encouragement Peyton got down on her knees in front of Liv and with a playful smirk up at the other girl she took the strap-on into her mouth and started sucking on it. Honestly she kind of just wanted to shove the entire thing down her throat, or just spit on it a bit, and then impale her pussy on that man-made meat. Or maybe even her ass hole. But while this wouldn't make her cum there was definitely something to be said for the mental high of giving her girlfriend's strap-on dildo a long, drawn-out blow job. So that was exactly what Peyton did, starting out with slowly bobbing her head up and down on the first few inches, before taking more into her mouth and eventually her throat.

Given how hot she was Peyton hadn't needed to be good at sucking cock, but she had always prided herself on not being selfish lover, and while it wasn't as meaningful there had still been a mental high to blowing a guy, especially when it ended with a reward. For better or for worse Liv couldn't give her that reward, although that just meant that the reward that Peyton would receive later would be that much more long and satisfying, which further pushed Peyton to give the other girl the best blow job possible. Which eventually involved shoving the entire length down her throat, much to Liv's delight, the other girl constantly encouraging her with the look on her face, stroking her hair and of course providing commentary. All of which brought Peyton great joy.

"Yessssssss, suck it just like that, ooooooh fuck! Every inch! Yeahhhhhh, take every single inch down your throat! Oh fuck yeah, mmmmm, that's so fucking hot!" Liv gleefully encouraged, "Oh Peyton, baby, you look soooooo fucking hot on your knees and sucking my cock. Oh yes, so hot! I love it. I love having my girlfriend sucking my cock! Wow, no wonder guys love this so much. Mmmmmm ooooooh Peyton, seeing you on your knees like that, staring up at me, God, your boyfriends must have lasted about two seconds when they could see you like this, and feel you. Oh God, I wish we could do this for real and you could be eating my pussy right now. There's no way I would last long, but it would be totally worth it."

Liv hated herself for saying that out loud, but she just couldn't help it. What they could do together without giving Peyton her disease was amazing, but there was still so many things, traditionally things lesbian lovers did together, which they couldn't do, and it was putting a strain on their relationship. And nearly every time she bought it up she had to hear Peyton's solution, turn her into a zombie, which Liv still refuse to do, and didn't particularly want to hear it now, even though she could tell Peyton was getting close to saying it again. Luckily at that point Peyton's lips reached the base of the strap-on, meaning they could move on to more mutually fun things, which allowed Liv to quickly change the subject.

"Speaking of pussy, show me yours." Liv ordered, while stepping back and pulling the dildo out of Peyton's mouth, "Show me, and finger it. Mmmmm yeah, get it nice and ready for my cock."

"It's ready now." Peyton grinned, getting up and then laying back on the bed, "But if you want a show, I'll give you one."

"Always." Liv murmured as her former best friend and now girlfriend began giving her quite the show.

As soon as she was done speaking Peyton and slowly slid her hands over her big boobs and cupped them, before pushing her right hand down in between her legs. She then began to using her left hand to play with one of her breasts, normally the left one but making sure the right one wasn't left out, while she slid her fingertips up and down her pussy and then soon afterwards pushed a finger inside. A second quickly followed that one, and then Peyton was throwing her head back and moaning as she fingered herself. Meanwhile Liv lazily stroked the strap-on as if it was real, causing just enough pressure on her clit so they were mutually masturbating.

"I used to do this all the time, you know?" Peyton moaned softly after maybe a few minutes of just enjoying her fingers, only then did she focus on Liv as she added, "Imagined you like that, watching me touch myself. Ready to fuck me if I just asked nicely enough. Or better yet, imagining you inside me. Pushing your tongue, fingers, or yes, a big fucking strap-on cock into my pussy and fucking me hard! Making me cum, mmmmm, oh God Liv, I would cum so hard thinking about my best friend fucking me, and feel so guilty afterwards. Especially when I imagined you flipping me over and fucking me up the ass. Oh God Liv, please baby, just fuck me already. Ooooooh fuck, I'm so ready for you, ohhhhhhh, please give it to me."

"You got it baby." Liv said huskily, getting up on the bed and crawling in between the other girl's legs, "And don't worry, you don't have to imagine anymore, because I'm going to give you my cock and fuck you so good."

With those words Liv leaned down to kiss Peyton while guiding the tip of her cock to the entrance of the other woman's pussy. Unsurprisingly Peyton quickly removed her fingers, allowing Liv to press the head of the dildo against that entrance and slowly push her way inside, the blonde breaking the kiss so she could enjoy the brunette crying out loudly with pleasure as she was penetrated. This also allowed Peyton to bring the fingers which had just been inside of her pussy up to her mouth and suck them clean, once again putting on a show for the zombie as Liv continued pushing inside the human's pussy, refusing to get distracted, but really enjoying the show. Really, really enjoying the show, so much so it was hard not to lose control and just slam every inch into Peyton's twat with one hard thrust.

Luckily for them both this relationship was all about control. Mostly about Liv controlling herself, but there was more than a hint of Liv controlling Peyton in there. Of topping her. And Liv had to admit, she really, really enjoyed being the top in this relationship. It was only appropriate, given that she had supernatural strength, more than Peyton without having to really try, but it was also kind of funny given how tiny Liv was compared to an Amazon like Peyton Charles. Certainly no one would have guessed Liv was the top and Peyton was the bottom at first glance, which only made moments like this all the sweeter for both of them.

Peyton would certainly agree, but she wasn't exactly concentrating on who was in control in that particular moment. No, she was just savouring the feeling of a long thick dildo slowly sliding into her welcoming cunt. Because she had been frustrated throughout a lot of that preparation, aching to get it inside her already, but now Peyton was very much reminded of why that preparation was important, because now she was being stretched wide and deep, and she was feeling nothing but pure pleasure. Well, maybe there was a little bit of uncomfortable stretching, but it was nothing she couldn't handle, and was completely dwarfed by the pleasure she was feeling.

For a few long seconds she even got away with closing her eyes and focusing on only that feeling, the rest of the world falling away to the point there was only that dildo sliding into her. Then Liv cleared her throat, prompting Peyton to open her eyes and become lost in the most beautiful blues she'd ever seen, which only made what she was feeling more intense. Which she really should have been doing throughout, because she knew how much Liv loved staring into her eyes while doing this, but sometimes she couldn't control herself. Like she couldn't control just how much she was whimpering pathetically, or moaning in delight.

It was something Peyton loved too, especially during hard fucking. This was good too, but whenever someone was taking her gently like this she preferred to kiss them, or better yet relax. Actually she especially preferred kissing Liv, as that alone was something she thought she'd never be lucky enough to do, and to experience that while Liv was fucking her was just amazing. But this wasn't about what she wanted. No, Peyton was the bottom, and it was her job to please her top. Which wasn't an attitude which would have even occurred to her with anyone who wasn't Liv, but was really thrilling, and even addicting, to have with her best friend turned girlfriend.

Of course Liv was a loving and generous top, who often gave Peyton what she wanted without asking. Case in point a few minutes after the penetration was completed and the smaller girl started thrusting her cock in and out of the bigger one Liv leaned down with a gentle smile and pressed her lips to Peyton's. Peyton was only too happy to kiss back, and even though the kiss was brief it was quickly followed by more, Liv even kissing her neck while carefully caressing her body. Over and over again Liv switched between these different techniques, and while she clearly had a favourite which she lingered on the variety was welcomed, something Peyton showed through gentle smiles, and of course the kissing.

Liv could just about remember what it was like for Peyton to smile at her without it causing her heart to flutter. It felt like years but in reality it was more like months, or even weeks, but it didn't matter because it was a very, very welcome change in their dynamic which resulted in some truly amazing sex. Especially considering there was so much they couldn't do together. At times like this Liv could almost forget about that, if it wasn't for the gloves, which she'd barely remembered to put on before they started having sex, preventing her from touching bare skin just in case she scratched the other girl, the human, and made her like her. Which was a risk they were always taking every time they did this, which Liv desperately tried to distract herself from.

Fortunately there were a lot of distractions available, from simply staring into Peyton's eyes, the cries the other girl was letting out, or even kissing her. Kissing her girlfriend, Liv still getting a kick out of just thinking those words in her head. She'd never had a girlfriend before, and Peyton was as awesome at it as she was with everything else. God, Liv loved her. She'd loved her as a friend for a long time, and now that love was deeper to the point where Liv could feel herself falling for Peyton, but the relationship was far too new to say anything about it, so again with the distractions, Liv adding another one by leaning down to take a nipple into her mouth. Which wasn't easy, but it wasn't that bad given there size difference, and Liv would happily bend weirdly if it meant giving Peyton more pleasure.

Shortly after that Peyton whimpered, "More! Mmmmm, Liv, please give me more."

"Already? Really?" Liv smirked.

"You know what you do to me." Peyton shrugged bashfully.

"Yeah... but is that any excuse not to ask properly?" Liv grinned.

"Sorry, I just... Mistress I'm so sorry." Peyton whimpered, "I don't mean to be disrespectful, I just really need more. I need you to fuck me harder. Please Mistress, fuck me harder. Fuck me so hard I never forget my place and disrespect you again. Please Mistress Liv, teach my disrespectful ass a lesson."

"I'm pretty sure I already did that. Maybe I should think of something you wouldn't enjoy so much, huh? But, later." Liv teased the other girl before flipping them over so Peyton was on top, "Now I want you to ride me. Mmmmm yeahhhhh, you want more, you do it. Ride that dick for me, and maybe I'll help out. Oh, and do me a favour? Stick a finger up your ass. Ohhhhhh fuck yeah, I said I was going to use all your holes, and I meant it, so you better get that hole nice and ready for me to use, because you know I can't stick my fingers in there. Oooooh yes, finger your little butt hole for me so I can fuck it. Do a good job and I might just let you cum."

"Yes Mistress, thank you Mistress." Peyton blushed and whimpered, and did as she was told.

It was almost like Liv was back on dominatrix brain, or some of it had rubbed off on her or something, because one moment things could be loving and gentle between them, and the next Liv was acting like a professional Dom, and Peyton her eager sub. Which should have been disturbing, but it seemed to really work for both of them. Ironically especially for Peyton. Actually it wasn't that ironic, considering people were demanding jobs like lawyers made up a lot of a dominatrix's clientele, Liv vividly remembered with a smirk, perhaps making this the perfect role for her strong independent best friend that she'd always looked up too.

Right now that strong, independent, and well-respected lawyer was pushing a finger into her own ass hole after only spending a few seconds sucking on it, and she cried out in mostly pleasure because of it. Although that probably had a lot to do with the fact there was a dildo fully embedded within her pussy, which Peyton then started eagerly riding once the finger was fully embedded in her butt. Then she started hammering both holes with her finger and the strap-on, while doing her best to keep her eyes open and fixed on Liv, much to the amusement of Mistress Liv. Impressively Liv mostly kept her gaze, even though Peyton's big tits were now bouncing up and down in front of her, not to mention the gorgeous sight of her entire girlfriend's body doing the same.

Peyton was also finding it hard to keep eye contact with Liv, even more than before now she had a lot more to worry about. After all, she was now the one technically deciding the speed of the thrusting, but if she got herself off too quickly, and/or without permission it would displease her Mistress, which was unacceptable. Also it wasn't exactly easy, or comfortable, to have an arm behind her and a finger sliding in and out of her ass hole. It was also embarrassing, especially because of how much she loved it, and she knew she would love what followed even more. They both did, Liv making that very clear from the way she was smirking up at her.

Just when Peyton felt she was getting the hang of this awkward position Liv ducked her head slightly so she could attack her tits again, the blonde going back and forth between the brunette's nipples while spending plenty of time between the surrounding flesh. Which felt great, but it also made Peyton whimper pathetically and increase her speed some more without thinking about it, narrowly avoiding making herself cum. God, why did Liv have to be so good at playing with her tits? And it wasn't even fair, because now she was free to use both her hands, cupping one of those boobs into her mouth and massaging the other while Peyton just kept riding, keeping herself mostly quiet for as long as she could until the need for more became overwhelming.

Then Peyton whimpered, "Please Liv, please can I cum? I need to cum. I need it so bad. Please Mistress, make me cum. Or let me make myself cum. I don't care, just please do it. Ohhhhhh yessssss, allow me the privilege of cumming like a little slut with your cock inside my cunt, mmmmm, and my finger up my ass."

"Add a second finger to that tight little ass of yours, and we've got a deal." Liv offered, before encouraging, "Yessssssss, that's it Peyton, ride that dick! Ride my dick! Mmmmm yeahhhhhh, ride your girlfriend's big dick as you finger your own butt, and get it nice and ready for me to fuck. Oh yes, cum for me baby. Cum for me nice and hard."

Only too happy to oblige Peyton pushed a second finger into her butt hole to join the first while increasing the pace of her riding. She had been rubbing the other side of her pussy to make sure her fingers were coated in liquid, and after the first finger had loosened her it was relatively easy to push that second one in, and while there was a little pain it only added to the overall pleasure. Especially as the increased bouncing on the dildo caused her nothing but pure pleasure. Plus Liv helped out by using her hands to play with Peyton's boobs while pulling her head back so the two women could stare lovingly at each other again.

All those things resulted in a very satisfying orgasm, but it wasn't quite perfect. Liv's hands might be doing a lot of work, but otherwise she remained still when Peyton really, really wanted her to thrust up into her. She had no doubt Liv was reserving her energy for later, and long term Peyton would probably benefit from that, but in that moment she just really wanted to cum harder and more frequently. At least the latter should have been easy, Peyton powering through that first climax and then continuing to pound both her front and back holes until she could practically taste that second orgasm. Then to her surprise she was stopped in her tracks, Liv delivering a few hard strikes to her still sore ass and then giving her a firm order.

"Stop." Liv had actually first warned her girlfriend, before delivering those strikes and following up with a much louder growl, "Stop! I said stop! That's better. What? I said you could cum. I didn't say how many times. You wanna cum again? Well next time it's going to be with my cock in your ass, or you're going to have to get yourself off. Choose."

It took a few long seconds for Peyton to recover enough to answer, then she whimpered, "My ass! I wanna cum with your cock in my ass! Please Mistress, give it to me. Fuck my ass and make me cum again."

"Good choice." Liv smiled, "Now turn around and switch holes. I want you in reverse cowgirl. Mmmmm yessssss, get that cute little ass hole of yours on my cock. Oh, and spread your cheeks. Yeahhhhh, I want the best possible look at my dick owning your butt hole like the little anal slut you are!"

"Yes Mistress." Peyton whimpered, doing as she was told.

Liv couldn't believe how much she actually loved watching this. That she actually enjoyed the sight of a dildo strapped around her waist, essentially making it her cock, being pushed into an ass hole. Especially into her best friend's ass hole. It was weird, and gross, and somehow hot. She couldn't take her eyes off it when it happened, and this time was extra special, because Peyton was willingly inflicting it upon herself. Liv certainly couldn't imagine pushing her ass down on a cock, especially not while spreading her cheeks to give her lover the best possible look of that obscene penetration, but that's exactly what prim and proper Peyton Charles was doing right now.

Not only did her best friend turned girlfriend do this for her, but she actually cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure when her most private hole stretched wide enough for the head of that dildo to slip through it and into her backside. What was even worse, or possibly better, was the next cries out of Peyton's mouth were mostly of pleasure, and Liv swore she even heard the other girl moaning happily just from stuffing her own rectum full of dick. Although that had nothing on the sounds of joy Peyton let out once the sodomy was truly underway, even if it did take twice as long to reach that point, which could be Peyton trying make it easy on herself, or on their mutual enjoyment. Either way it was sick and twisted.

While it might have taken longer inevitably Peyton was sitting on Liv's lap with every inch of the strap-on buried up her butt. Then, presumably for the same reasons as the slower than usual ass stuffing, Peyton paused for maybe a full minute before beginning to bounce her butt up and down and officially starting the sodomy. Which again, produce the most wonderful sounds out of the brunette, although the blonde barely heard them as she was too busy staring at the obscenely stretched back hole bouncing up and down in front of her, which was still on perfect display thanks to Peyton spreading her butt cheeks for her. Which again was sick and twisted, but Liv just couldn't tear her eyes away from it.

She was so lost in it that she almost didn't notice how fast Peyton was going until it was too late, and then the zombie grabbed the human's hips and forced her down onto her lap and kept her there for a few long seconds while she growled, "Did I give you permission to cum?"

Peyton whimpered, bit her lip, then cautiously argued, "You said if I wanted to cum, then it would have to be in my ass, and now it's in my ass, so-"

"Oh please, that's weak sauce, and you know it councillor." Liv scoffed, "No way does that hold up in court. Although, that's one court case I'd like to see."

"Me too." Peyton admitted with a soft laugh, before quickly adding, "If it wouldn't ruin my career."

"Maybe we could have our own little trial, right here some time, huh? You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Liv teased, and then shortly after Peyton nodded and tried to say something else she quickly got rough, "But don't think you can distract me from your disobedience. Now keep riding my dick nice and slowly until I give you permission to cum. And you better not beg for that privilege too soon, or I won't let you cum at all."

They both knew that was a completely empty threat, and Liv would never do something so cruel to someone she loved, but just the threat of it was enough to make Peyton whimper with lust and restart the butt fucking nice and slow just like she was ordered too. Oh yes, that was exactly the reaction Liv was looking for, and it made her smirk triumphantly. Fuck, she loved ordering Peyton around and making the bigger girl her little slut. Especially her little butt slut. Peyton just looked so wonderfully submissive right now, even in this position where she was technically in control of the speed. But as Liv had just made very clear, she was still very much in charge, while the effortlessly sexy and confident Peyton Charles was her submissive little bitch.

Peyton adored that fact. She couldn't have ever submitted to a man in the way that she submitted to Liv, and would have never thought it was possible that she could ever be this submissive to anyone. Because really, it was pathetic, and gross, and demeaning, but Peyton just couldn't get enough of it. She loved her Dom Zom, and would do anything for her. Absolutely anything. And this wasn't exactly a big ask, as she adored taking it up the ass even more than Liv loved to fuck her in the ass. Which she once again proved by her shameless cries of joy and being anally stuffed, and then ass fucked. Also the whole spreading of her cheeks thing.

Weirdly that part was normal. Or at least what was the new norm between them. This position was very new to them, but Peyton instantly loved it, as it gave her the illusion of control while Liv could very easily reinforce her dominance over her, as she had just proven. Of course that hadn't stopped Peyton from cheekily pushing her luck, but that was more out of wanting Liv to put her in her place than simply wanting an orgasm. Besides, Peyton was confident that orgasm, or more accurately orgasms, would soon come. They always did whenever Liv fucked her up the ass, and Peyton was confident that this time would be no exception. Especially even the build up, meaning that she was aching to cum already, and sooner or later Liv would ultimately take pity on her, because she loved her.

Every time Peyton thought that now it made her heart flutter, because it wasn't just friendship love. Not any more. No, it was romantic love, which just made everything they did together much more intense. Especially this though, because Peyton wasn't sure she had ever met anyone she would willingly give up her ass to except Liv. Although even in her wildest fantasies she hadn't imagined loving it quite this much, and she certainly hadn't imagined being Liv's little butt slut. If anything Peyton had thought it would be the other way around, and had even made herself cum at the thought of bending Liv over and fucking her up the ass. Which was yet another thing which made the reality of her current situation that much more intense.

For a while that intensity was pure bliss for both women who became completely lost in the anal sex. But inevitably the urge to cum became too overwhelming for the lawyer, in fact it was so overwhelming she couldn't seem to form words, all she could do was cry out Liv's name and 'more', which even to her sounded like she was just calling out her top's full name for some reason. Liv was smart, and must have realised what she meant, but she was either denying Peyton what it now felt like she needed, or was waiting for more explicit words. Which Peyton knew she should have done, but in that delirious state she just couldn't stop herself from increasing the pace again, only to be shut down the exact same way.

"Hey!" Liv exclaimed angrily, "What did I say?"

"I'm sorry." Peyton whimpered, able to find the words now the butt fucking had stopped momentarily, "I just need to cum so bad."

"And now you have to wait a little longer." Liv informed her.

"What! No, please Mistress, I need it so bad." Peyton whined.

"I heard you the first time, but since you can't think of anything original to say, keep your mouth shut until I give you permission, or I'll leave you to finish yourself off." Liv ordered darkly, before smirking wickedly, "And since you've proven you can't be trusted, I'll take it from here."

With that Liv effortlessly rolled them so they were on their sides in the spooning position and restarted the sodomy. Which was good for two reasons, as Peyton wasn't sure how much energy she had left, and as further punishment Liv fucked Peyton's ass as slowly and gently as possible, bringing her down from her previous high. Okay, the latter thing was definitely a double-edged sword, but Peyton was very grateful for having a break in more ways than one, and this was another new position for them which she very much liked. Or more accurately, it was a very familiar position, as they loved to spoon, only this time Peyton wasn't just being the smaller girl's little spoon, she was being Liv's butt slut.

As if the zombie realised she was actually doing the human the favour with this treatment Liv started to up the ante, although initially not with stronger and faster thrusts. No, it started off more subtle than that, with Liv gently kissing Peyton's neck, which was again a very familiar thing that one girl was receiving for once while being ass fucked. Then Liv's hands started to wander, at first just gently cupping Peyton's big tits but eventually sliding one of those hands down to her needy little cunt. That was the point that Liv picked up the pace of the butt fucking, and to make matters worse she started to whisper filthy things into Peyton's ear which made the lawyer whimpered pathetically.

"You know what I love Peyton?" Liv teased, letting those words hang in the air for a few long seconds before adding, "Your ass. Mmmmm, it really was made for fucking. And now it's mine. Ohhhhhh yeahhhhh, I own this little fuck hole you call an ass hole! Yeahhhhhhh, I fucking own it! It's mine to fuck however I want, for as long as I want, and there's nothing you can do about it, because it's mine. You're mine Peyton, mmmmm yesssssss, you cum when I want, and not before. Ooooooh, fuck yeah, I own your orgasms too. But luckily for you, I want to see you cum for me, so go ahead. Do it. Mmmmm yeahhhhh, ride me and cum like the perfect little anal loving bitch you are."

The second she had permission, which was pretty much right after Liv rolled them back into the reverse cowgirl position, Peyton started frantically bouncing up and down on the dildo, a combination of those instantly hard thrusts, combined with Liv's words and all of that build-up meaning that she came almost instantly. As always with Liv it was quickly followed by another, and another, and another until inevitably Peyton could no longer think coherently and she became nothing but a mindless anal slut frantically bouncing her butt up and down, impaling her most private hole on that big girl cock. She was barely aware of it, but then mindlessness was triggered by Liv began to thrust up into her ass, which literally made tears of joy slide down Peyton's cheek. God, how she loved this woman.

Just before she started cumming Peyton tried to desperately reaffirm Liv's words as what they were, the gospel truth, especially the part about her being whatever the other girl wanted her to be, but most importantly she was just hers. Although Peyton kind of liked being referred to as Liv's bitch, and Liv's butt slut was certainly very accurate right now. Of course the only coherent words out of her mouth at that point were Liv's name and swear words, and as soon as that first orgasm hit she was turned into a completely incoherent wreck, unable to do anything except violate her own ass and think how much she loved Liv Moore. Then not even thinking was an option for her.

Liv managed to maintain her ability to think almost throughout the sodomy, which was extremely impressive considering how butt fucking her best friend turned girlfriend was so freaking hot it was almost inevitable that she would slip into Full Zombie mode. However even though that seem to be a version of that mode which was just obsessed with sex instead of feeding it was still an extreme risk. She was risking Peyton's life, a horribly sobering thought which was enough to keep Liv from cumming for quite a while. But inevitably the constant bashing against her clit and the sheer joy of fucking Peyton's perfect little ass just caught up with her and she had a wonderfully satisfying climax, quickly followed by another, and another, and another.

Maybe one day Liv would find a way to control herself completely while sodomising Peyton. She did it so often that surely she would figure out a way eventually, but today was not that day, and eventually her eyes glazed over to a red colour as she lost complete control of her body and started brutalising Peyton's ass hole with inhuman speed and strength. Literally. Luckily Peyton's butt hole had plenty of practice taking this by now, and was naturally slutty, so this only resulted in harder and more frequent orgasms for both women. Well, and Liv's thighs smacking against Peyton's ass cheeks so roughly they not only constantly jiggled, but discoloured, and could be heard even as the submissive little butt slut squealed with joy.

This continued to be the case even after Peyton collapsed with exhaustion down onto Liv, as the now mindless zombie effortlessly lifted the human and brought her back down on her cock as she rammed up into her ass hole. Which Liv had been doing anyway towards the end, a few gentle initial thrusts quickly turning into a constant assault after Liv received her first climax. Then without warning Liv flipped them over so the brunette was lying flat down on her stomach with the white haired girl on top of her, presumably so mindless Liv could more easily emphasise her dominance over the fuck hole known as Peyton Charles. Because that's all Peyton was at the moment, a fuck hole for Liv's pleasure, and she was thoroughly used.

More accurately Peyton's most private hole was nothing but an orifice for her Dom Zom's pleasure, Liv relentlessly ramming the other girl's rectum with every ounce of her supernatural strength until finally she collapsed down onto the sweaty body beneath her, her eyes slowly returning to normal as she desperately gasped for breath. Then the inevitable guilt washed over her and she quickly found the adrenaline to lift herself up and check Peyton for marks, a little sign that she could have given her girlfriend her curse. Thankfully they had once again somehow avoided that, the relief almost causing Liv to collapse again. Instead she apologetically began to kiss Peyton's shoulders and neck, causing the other girl to groan, a clear sign that somehow she was still awake. Or had just woken up.

Either way Liv softly murmured, "Hey."

"Hey." Peyton smiled softly, looking over her shoulder and then frowning when she saw the look on her girlfriend's face, "Don't give me that look, we've been through this. I want it rough. I need it to be rough. I need, that. And I only want it from you."

Cutting Peyton off with a soft kiss Liv then smiled and hesitantly nodded, "Okay."

"Okay." Peyton parroted before grinning, "So, wanna see your handiwork?"

"Okay." Liv said with a lot more enthusiasm.

Peyton then grinned and then cried out softly as Liv got off of her, removing the strap-on from her ass hole as slowly and gently as possible. It still felt like something was being amputated, and when the dildo completely left her ass Peyton was left feeling horribly empty and unloved back there. Or more accurately just horribly empty, because that emptiness was technically confirming just how much Liv loved her and was willing to give her what she needed. Something she rewarded Liv for in what some might feel a bizarre way, namely lifting herself up to her knees and pointing her ass at the other girl before reaching back and spreading her cheeks to make sure that Liv got the best possible look at the butt hole she'd so thoroughly gaped.

"Wow." Liv mumbled softly, becoming lost in staring into that stretched open back door for a few long seconds.

"You like my gape baby?" Peyton grinned softly.

"Would it be weird if I said yes?" Liv asked bashfully.

"Honestly, yes." Peyton chuckled, "But I like it too. It reminds me that I'm yours. That my ass is yours. It's yours to fuck, as hard and rough as you want, until it's all loose and slutty."

Feeling her eyes threaten to turn red again Liv couldn't stop from practically growling, "That you're my bitch?"

"Damn right." Peyton confirmed, before hesitantly adding, "And I can prove it."

"I thought that's what you were doing?" Liv teased with a grin.

"I mean, what if I sucked your cock clean?" Peyton blurted out, unnecessarily adding, "Cleaning it with my mouth?"

There was a brief pause and then Liv checked, "Ass to mouth? Are you sure? Because you don't have too."

"I want too." Peyton quickly confirmed, "Please, Mistress, let me do this for you.

Another brief pause and then Liv mumbled, "Alright then... do it."

After Liv had taken her butt cherry Peyton had caught the other girl staring at her freshly gaped ass and spread her cheeks to tease her a little bit. But Liv had just kept staring lustfully for a few long seconds, before blushing and trying to make excuses, but Peyton had liked that extra twisted act too. So it had become routine for them to do it, but never talk about it, until now. The whole time Peyton wanted to bring up the subject of going ass to mouth, but never had the courage. After all it wasn't something she'd ever have even thought of doing, let alone considered doing it, with anyone else, but there was nothing Peyton loved more than degrading herself in ways she'd have never considered except for her precious Mistress.

That didn't stop Peyton from being incredibly nervous as she slowly turned around and kneel down between Liv's legs. The entire time she was glancing at Liv, who seemed almost as nervous as she did. Peyton then shut her eyes and wrapped her lips around the head of the cock. She'd fully expected to be disgusted by the taste, but somehow she wasn't. In fact as seconds turned into minutes she found herself increasingly liking the taste, once again confirming she was even more twisted than she thought. Peyton even moaned softly as she started bobbing her head on the dildo, which caused Liv to sigh in relief and smile down at her.

In that moment Peyton looked up and the former best friends and now girlfriends locked eyes for a few long seconds and then Peyton closed her eyes again and concentrated on the blow job. She then sighed happily as Liv began gently stroking her hair while swearing softly in disbelief, clearly in awe of just how depraved she was. Although really it was how depraved both of them were, as Liv seemed to thoroughly enjoy the show Peyton put on for the next few long minutes, the lawyer not stopping until she got every drop of her own ass cream. Which meant shoving that cock deep into her mouth and eventually down her throat, which caused the most wonderful words to escape Liv's lips, which in turn made Peyton's heart flutter, as she wasn't sure there had ever been truer words.

"God Peyton, you really are the perfect bitch." Liv beamed.


End file.
